Kidnaps & Heartbreaks
by organiclean
Summary: Nick and Judy have just become detectives and their first case tasks them with tracking down more missing mammals. As they go deeper both fox and rabbit will realise how dangerous being a detective is physically and romantically. As the case starts to spiral so too does their life together. Rated M for smut and later violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

AN: So as some will know this is the third part of a series following on from 'A Night Out in Zootopia' and 'Buffalo Bogo & the Detective's Dilemma'. For new readers you don't have to read those to get what's going on here. That said both stories are pretty good if I do say so myself. This chapter is mostly setting the scene for a darker story to follow so that's your warning. Much love and thanks for reading!

"Radio silence," Officer Nick Wilde ordered. "No talking."

His breath came sharply through the muzzle vents on his Kevlar SWAT helmet and he sweated beneath the layers of flexible blue body armour. Five other officers accompanied him. Officer Hugo McHorn was in front holding a huge rhino sized shield in front of himself. Four others stood behind Nick in a line all heavily armoured and bristling with assault weapons. Officer Edward Snowdon, a polar bear; Officer Lucy Schwartz, a panther; Officer Judy Hopps and Officer Trent Buckton, a stag made up the rear of the line. The apartment corridor smelt like piss, mould and a dozen different animal scents.

Number nineteen, third floor. They were here. Nick reached behind and clapped Snowdon on the shoulder as the other officers took positions on either side of the door with McHorn standing in front. As Snowdon placed an explosive breaching charge on the door Officers Wilde and Hopps popped the pins on the tear gas canisters they both held. Snowdon crouched behind McHorn and gave Nick the thumbs up. The fox nodded and the polar bear pressed the detonator. The explosive charge was designed to blow through concrete with ease so the poorly made wooden door stood no chance. With an audible 'whump' the door split in half and blew inwards in a shower of splinters. The door's remains were followed closely by the tear gas.

"Go! Go! Go!" ordered Nick over the ringing in his ears. McHorn advanced as the others formed a line behind him again. The cheap assault rifles used by the Animalian separatists they were raiding were already chattering loudly. Rounds impacted on McHorn's large shield and off the wall. Through the smoke Nick spied shadows moving erratically. Some were bent double while others were doing their best to fire at the rapidly advancing SWAT team.

"Take 'em down," snapped Nick. "Fire at will."

All five officers rolled out from behind McHorn and took standing and crouching positions where they landed. The ZPD officers opened fire as McHorn dropped the shield and went wild with the huge shotgun strapped to his back. The well-trained officers were careful in selecting their targets only firing at those that held identifiable weapons. One otter in a balaclava and khaki combats was sent flying by a shotgun blast. Hopps riddled an elephant before hitting a buffalo with a shot between the eyes. Nick was the first to notice the giraffe step out of the grimy kitchen, a grenade launcher in her hands.

"McHorn, shield at two o'clock!" Nick snapped.

McHorn moved with incredible agility for a two tonne rhino. In the time it took the giraffe to fire McHorn had already retrieved the shield and had it ready with his feet braced against the floor. The grenade exploded against it as five assault rifles turned to pepper the giraffe with rounds. McHorn fell backwards, dazed but alive as the giraffe shrieked, her neck flopping from side to side in the high apartment.

"Clear," shouted Hopps as the gas dissipated from the room.

"Check the rest of the rooms," ordered Nick.

It wasn't over yet. They were here to rescue a hostage. Detective Fangmeyer of the ZPD's first precinct had been abducted by the ALF or Animalia Liberation Front, a domestic terrorist group bent on eliminating national and federal borders within the United States of Animalia. Nick and his team were here to rescue the wolf.

"Clear!" called Schwartz from the kitchen.

"Clear!" shouted Buckton from the bathroom.

Two shots rang out followed by a high pitched yelp from the bedroom.

"Officer Hopps what's your status?" radioed Nick. "Status Hopps!"

God damn it, he thought rushing to the bedroom. This wasn't part of the plan. His nerves were set alight by the fear of losing her as he and the others hotfooted it to the bedroom. Sweat poured into his eyes as images of their all too brief time together flashed before his eyes. Their first meeting at the ice-cream parlour. Her arresting him for tax evasion. Nearly getting iced by Mr Big. Putting Bellweather away together. Joining the force. Becoming partners. Confessing his feelings. Making love. It all blurred together in the seven seconds it took them to get to the bedroom.

Nick's panic turned to laughter as he looked in. The other officers joined in when they saw the sight before them. Even the supposedly dead terrorist, played by Officer Wolford, was having trouble keeping the laughter in. On the bed was an unimpressed Fangmeyer spread-eagled and bound by rope to the posts. He was only wearing a construction hat and leather hot-pants.

"Clear," said Officer Hopps before bursting out laughing.

The laughter kept on and on as Detective Fangmeyer looked on, his face gradually growing redder and redder the more they laughed. Wolford wasn't even trying to pretend anymore. He clutched his balaclava in his paws as he howled along with the rest of them. They were soon joined by the rest of the paint splattered 'terrorists' namely Chief Bogo, Officer Kelly Long, Officer Otto Schwimm, Officer Bill Trumpet and Detective Del Gato Delgado. Altogether more than ten of his fellow police officers were pointing and laughing at Detective Fangmeyer.

"Alright, alright already!" he shouted. "Now can you please untie me?! For fuck's sake this is supposed to be an exam!"

Eventually they all calmed down long enough to untie the wolf but as soon as he stood up the laughter started all over again. Not dignifying them with a response Fangmeyer strode out of the room. The cacophony eventually dissolved into tired panting accompanied by the occasional chuckle.

"Well guys," said Nick. "And girl. All six terrorists dead, hostage secure and we got a good laugh out of it. I'd say we passed no matter what Fangmeyer says."

"Correct Officer Wilde," said the loudspeaker. It was the grizzled voice of Captain Frank Hoof, the horse police captain in charge of detective training. "And with flying colours I might add. Now hit the showers, all of you, and report to the debriefing at exactly 1700 hours. No late entries this time, Wilde."

DEBRIEFING ROOM, 1659 HOURS.

"Just in time Wilde," said Captain Hoof as the fox took his seat beside Judy. "Now to business. Here are your grades for the SWAT practical exam. All of you passed which puts you at a third of the way through the course."

The ninety trainee detectives, six from each precinct, all grinned at each other before turning back to the horse. It wasn't over yet; SWAT was the easy part the exams would only get harder from here on in. Still that was why they'd all endured three weeks of intensive training before this final week of exams.

"Two exams remain," continued the Captain. "One is a series of short written tests designed to test your knowledge of the ZPD; it's history, it's procedures as well as a final aptitude test. The next exam is one that focusses exclusively on interviewing suspects. Each of you, should you pass these exams, will spend at least sixty percent of your time as detectives interviewing both witnesses and suspects. The hours will be unsociable, long and the interviewees will likely be hostile, afraid or traumatised. Perhaps even all three. It is without a doubt the hardest part of the job and that is why we have no time for those who cannot cope with the conditions I have listed off. Make no mistake this exam will be the deciding factor for all of you. Am I clear?"

The combined shouts of "Sir Yes Sir!" nearly deafened Nick.

"Good. Dismissed!"

The lecture hall cleared rapidly as the various mammals rushed off to make use of their limited down time. Nick and Judy were the last to leave. Trying to push past all the much larger mammals was quite likely a death sentence so they held back and ambled out at their own pace.

"Officer Hopps," called Captain Hoof before they closed the door. "A moment of your time please?"

"Go on," said Judy to Nick. "I'll see you in the canteen."

Nick shrugged and made his way to the canteen. Detective training was held rarely and always during the ZPD Academy's off season. All of the huge compound's facilities were available for use but most of the trainee detectives stuck to the gym and rec room. It was a good thing too because Nick had spent the first week figuring out the security cameras' blind spots and the second week convincing Judy that while a broom closet wasn't exactly romantic it was certainly adventurous. Eventually she had caved in to Nick's suggestions and her own burning sex drive. The third week had been far easier for both of them thanks to Nick's ingenuity.

The canteen was nearly empty. A hyena and a black bear from precinct thirteen were down in the far corner talking over donuts. Nick grabbed a coffee and sat in a spot where he'd be easy to see. While he waited his thoughts drifted back to the exam. What had happened back there? A delay in Judy's status update had nearly driven him over the edge. His brain knew that the worst thing that could have happened was Wolford shooting Judy with a red paintball but his body had acted as if the whole thing was real. He supposed it was good that his response times were that quick but it had scared him nonetheless.

I can't protect her. The thought came to him suddenly like a bolt from the blue. No matter how much he tried to shake the thought he couldn't deny the truth of it. Instinct demanded he jump in front of every bullet and break anyone that touched her against her will. Nick knew it was impossible and more importantly that Judy would hate him for it. The rabbit was fiercely independent and more than capable of looking after herself. Had that been a real raid Nick wasn't so sure he would have reacted the same way.

The old Nick was a part of him that had never truly gone away. Not the hustling street fox but the one before that. The one who'd left home at fourteen. The one who'd seen friends killed in deals gone bad. The one who'd seen his fellow foxes crippled by addiction. The one who'd nearly been crippled by the same addiction. He was the one that threatened to break the façade and spill all the demons out into the light. Nick shuddered and sipped his coffee. The sound of quiet pawsteps drove the dark thoughts away as he smiled.

"Try all you like Carrots," he said. "That trick is never going to work."

"It works in the morning," came the reply.

"That's because I'm either asleep or enjoying it too much for it to stop."

"Nick this is hardly the time to talk about morning sex."

Judy sat opposite him her nose wrinkling in frustration. The annoyance melted away as soon as he slid the carrot donut he'd been hiding beneath his paw towards her. Her eyes lit up and her mouth split in a smile. Even before they'd gotten together Nick had been great at reading Judy. He almost always knew when to draw her close or make himself step back. He still annoyed her on more than a few occasions but they were less frequent as they got to know each other better. Like every relationship however there were some things his beautiful bunny partner didn't need to know. She never quizzed him on his past and he was grateful for that at least.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked around a mouthful of donut.

"Oh it's all empty up here Carrots," Nick said unconvincingly before turning the conversation on her. "So what'd the Captain want?" Her nose wrinkled again.

"He wanted to know why my only misstep had been not responding to your status request," she said. "It brought me down to an A- but it was worth it just to see you guys' faces."

"To be honest Carrots I was kinda wondering that too. Why didn't you respond?"

"I didn't respond because Delgado told me beforehand what they were going to do to Fangmeyer."

"And…?"

"And I thought it'd be funnier if I didn't spoil it. I felt the best way to get everyone to see Fangmeyer was by not responding so you'd all rush in together."

That wasn't like Judy at all. She wouldn't risk losing a grade point over a joke. A very, very funny joke but just a joke nonetheless. It was careless and inconsiderate. Maybe he was overthinking it but the thought came back to him and before he could stop himself he was already saying it.

"What if it had been real?" he blurted out.

"But it wasn't Nick," she replied, taken aback by the seriousness of his tone.

"I know but what if it had been? It's not like you to abandon procedure just for a fucking laugh Judy."

"C'mon Nick you laughed along with the rest of them."

"Yeah but out of relief that you were OK more than anything else. Do you know what was going through my head when you wouldn't respond?"

She felt the softness of his paw pads on her own paw and looked at him. His eyes weren't angry and neither was his face. His touch was gentle but heavy with concern all the same. His green eyes radiated worry more than anything else. She looked away, slightly ashamed. It had just been a joke but the weight of his gaze made her realise the depth of feeling he had for her.

"You're right Nick I'm sorry," she said. "It won't happen again I promise."

"Judy I'm not angry but I was scared back there. Recklessness gets you killed I've seen it with the ZPD and back in Foxton. I've lost too many friends to see such a brilliant cop get hurt or killed over a joke. I know it won't happen again especially with you."

"I don't mean to keep us on this track Nick but how can you know?"

Nick looked away and up the smirk returning to his face. He winked before slipping a pair of aviators onto his face. Judy rolled her eyes but that was what she loved about him. His ability to go from serious to smart-alec in point three seconds.

"Because you've got me," he said, the charming mask firmly back in place.

She laughed and felt her earlier embarrassment fade away to be replaced by a loving warmth. She did have him and nothing would tear them apart. Well maybe one thing could. The ZPD required all newly graduated detectives to take a week's mandatory leave before re-joining the force. Judy was going to use that time off to go back to Bunnyburrow and she was going to bring Nick with her whether he liked it or not. However much he disliked the idea she knew Bonnie and Stu Hopps, her parents, as well as her two hundred and eighty-two siblings would like it even less. Yeah they had partnered with Gideon Grey, her old bully, but that was business this was romance…

THE NEXT DAY. INTERROGATION EXAM.

The room was bare and grey except for a table and two chairs which were even greyer. The wolf in front of him was grey too right down to the mock-up prison overalls he wore. The only colour in the room was Nick's fur. One wall was taken over by a huge mirror and Nick could feel the stares of Chief Bogo, Captain Hoof and whoever else was examining him. He felt like he was under interrogation.

"So Marcus Wolford," Nick began. "Grand theft auto, possession with intent to distribute and attempted murder. Those are the charges that could be brought against you IF you don't co-operate."

"And if I don't copper?" asked the wolf smugly.

"Then we end this interview and you do fifteen to life while I go home and sleep like a kit."

"Huh, and if I do?"

"You do ten for the first two charges, we suspend the third sentence and hey play your cards right and you might get out in six years on good behaviour."

"Might? I don't deal in mights fox."

"I know you deal in catnip, opiates and coke. You're forgetting your previous convictions Wolford. Jury ain't gonna look too kindly on that, unless we can convince them."

"Fuck off fox just cos my boss is on vacation and won't post my bail through you think you can hold me here?! No fuckin' way. You're not getting jack shit out of me fuzz!"

Nick sighed but he knew it was all part of the test. The point was to be convincing. He had to convince his superiors he could handle himself and he had to convince Wolford to give up the secret piece of information he had. He loosened his tie and pinched the bridge of his snout. It was all going according to plan so far but he couldn't let Wolford see that. The exam was a joint one. Every trainee was paired up with a potential partner, usually a more experienced detective. Nick and Judy had been placed together whether coincidentally or not Nick didn't know. What he did know was that he had never been more grateful.

"Well Wolford I think I've been nice enough for long enough," said Nick. "But now that I'm done stalling I'm gonna bring in some help if you don't mind? No? Good."

Nick got up and opened the door. The bunny strode in all swagger and anger. Her hands thrust deep into the pockets of a leather jacket and her ears flat against her head. She swept past Nick, hopped from the chair to the table to stare hard at Wolford. The wolf gulped.

"What have we got Brush Tail?" snapped Judy, a snarl around the toothpick in her mouth.

"Another one of Big's bootlickers Carrots," answered Nick. "Jumped up street scum looking for a shot at the big time."

"The big time huh? Plenty of preds that could show you a 'big time' in the pound. Am I right Wilde?"

"You betcha Hopps I know a lion in there that loves the smaller canines."

"Hey you can't threaten me!" yelled Wolford, slightly panicked. "I know my rights!"

"Seems you don't," said Nick. "You were told you had the right to remain silent but you seemed to have waived that cos you can't seem to shut up. You had the right to an attorney. Waived. Next thing you'll be waving is you butt for that lion. Sound fun Wolford?"

"Alright I get it I'll take the plea deal, this is definitely breaking some kind of law though!"

"I don't know Wolford… I feel like you've wasted too much of our time," mused Judy. "Maybe we never needed the deal and it seems like fifteen to life might suit you pretty well."

"No, please officer!" the wolf cried. "I have three kids! Maybe four. My last bitch was a coyote so it's possible, you know how genetics are, think of them!"

"Well if you've got nothing else for us beyond what you've already offered to testify on than your chances for this plea are pretty slim…"

"What about Gregor? Mr Big's chief enforcer? I can give you him on a silver fucking platter."

Judy looked at Nick. The fox smirked and nodded.

"Alright talk Wolfy."

"OK Hopps, Wilde," said Captain Hoof. "You pass no need for any more. I want to keep Officer Wolford from going into shock."

The wolf grinned weakly as Judy high-fived Nick.

WRITTEN TESTS. TWO DAYS LATER.

The classroom was quiet but for the scratching of pens on paper and the occasional cough. This test was the last of three. The first had covered various procedures the ZPD employed, the second had been a historical look at the ZPD and Zootopia while this one was an aptitude test. Nick was finding it harder to concentrate. He knew this was the final step on the road to his becoming a detective. He could taste the freedom of a week's leave already. Today was Thursday, final results came out tomorrow and graduation was Saturday. Judy's parents were coming up and Finnick would be attending as well.

Nick had been surprised when the smaller fox had agreed but then Finnick had always been as careful as Nick. No prior convictions, able to smooth talk or run when the situation called for either and his opinion of the ZPD had improved ever since Nick and a few other foxes had joined. He was glad someone was going to be there with him. He would have been fine with just Judy but he wasn't going to say no to the extra support all the same.

Nick looked up and watched Judy. She sat a desk to the right of him writing furiously. The classroom only held the six trainees from precinct one all of whom had a supreme look of concentration on their faces. None more so than Judy though. Her pink tongue was poking out of the corner of her mouth and her eyes were squinting at the test like she'd squinted at Wolford two days previously. Her ears stood straight up and her shoulders were hunched. Even in such an unflattering position Nick thought she looked cute. He often stared at Judy like this, in these moments of respite, just appreciating her. Everything about her: her bravery, her independence and her beauty. In moments like this Nick always reflected on something his mother had told him.

"You don't want to fall in love with someone who's perfect Nicky," she had said. "You want to fall in love with someone who's perfect for you."

All in all Nick agreed. Judy wasn't perfect and she never would be. Her close mindedness had driven them apart during the Night Howler case but her ability to learn had brought them back together. Nick wasn't perfect either despite all the airs and graces he put on. Numerous times in the past two months his mask of arrogance had stonewalled Judy's attempts to get to know the real Nick. He knew this irritated her and he was trying to let her in but how could you let someone into a room where the floor was covered in broken glass?

Nick dotted the last sentence and signed the test just as the supervisor, Detective Delgado, called time. As one Judy, Nick, McHorn, Snowdon, Schwartz and Buckton stretched and yawned. Nick winced in a combination of pain and pleasure as his joints popped and muscles went taught. He looked over at Judy whose amethyst eyes glowed with happiness. A year and a half on the force and already a detective. He supposed they had a reason to be happy but why did he feel so apprehensive? For the moment Nick pushed the feelings away and took hold of Judy's hand between their desks. He smiled right back and hoped his eyes were radiating all of the love and joy he felt.

AN: Thanks for reading guys! Be sure to fave, follow and review I'll be updating once a week hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Detective Hugo McHorn," called Captain Hoof. He picked a badge off the cushion Chief Bogo held and pinned it to the proud rhino's chest. The audience clapped good naturedly but they were getting tired in the stuffy lecture hall. Precinct one was the last to receive their official detective badges as they had all gotten the best results as a group and individually.

"Detective Lucy Schwartz," the Captain said in a failing voice. This graduation wasn't as official as the larger ZPD recruit graduation so each officer was only allowed one guest typically. Judy had been an exception because Stu and Bonnie Hopps were significantly smaller than the other guests. Judy could see them from here; Bonnie smiling proudly and Stu holding back tears of joy. She looked beside them and saw Finnick yawn massively. He caught her glance and shot her a wink.

She had become good friends with Finnick after Nick joined the force. She had expected the opposite but it seemed the smaller fox had taken a liking to her. He had taken the savings from all his hustling with Nick, pursued a one year business degree and started trading on the Zootopia stock market. Legal crime he called it and Judy was inclined to agree. As long as it kept him off the streets.

"Detective Nicholas Wilde," croaked the Captain. Her fox strode forward the ever present smirk fixed to his face as he saluted both Hoof and Bogo. The applause was more subdued for Nick though he didn't seem to mind. Judy had taken some time to study up on why foxes were treated with such suspicion even in Zootopia where, supposedly, anyone could be anything. The history was a long and storied one rife with activism, corruption and crime.

Foxes in Zootopia and throughout the United States of Animalia ostensibly had the same rights as every other mammal. However foxes and the neighbourhoods they lived in often had the highest rates of arrest, same-species crime and poverty. The reputation of foxes as thieves, brigands and liars had carried on from the Middle Ages into modern society. This view had engendered legal, professional and personal biases. Other species were quick to scapegoat foxes when it came to rising crime or drug use.

Statistically the correlations were grim but that was before Judy had dug deeper. Governments, both state and federal, had enacted laws and encouraged violent policing procedures in order to keep foxes and similar disenfranchised predators such as wolverines down. Government agents introduced canine crack into Foxton and other areas such as Upper Wolverine Row before cracking down on its users. The fox population of Zootopia, Judy had learned, had been pushed into a trap because of centuries old prejudices.

"Detective Judith Hopps," wheezed Captain Hoof in relief. The applause was thunderous this time. Judy was sure they were just glad to be out of here but when she cast a brief glance at the audience she saw they were on their feet. Her chest swelled as the horse captain pinned the badge in place. The light reflected off the burnished bronze metal and Judy smiled widely.

"They think you're a hero," coughed the Captain with a smile. "Now's your chance to really prove it."

LATER THAT EVENING. NICK'S APARTMENT.

"I didn't think your place could fit McHorn never mind Francine," said Judy, tossing a salad.

"That's the beauty of these new multi-purpose places," replied Nick, opening a beer. "The furniture is all fitted to suit the tenant and when they move out the same kind, albeit in a different size, is brought in for the new one."

"What about the lights?"

"All on clappers or motion sensors."

"Appliances?"

"Same as the furniture as well as the cooking utensils, cutlery and crockery. It's not just a home Carrots it's the way of the future."

"A very inclusive future if you ask me," said Fangmeyer stepping into the kitchen. "And economical too. You're living the life Nick, how'd you do it?"

"Oh you know some savings here, an inheritance there. It is what it is Fangs."

"Yeah whatever but just so you know the old rabbit in there has started busting out the shadow puppets. I'm afraid Clawhauser might try join in just thought I'd warn you."

Judy sighed as Fangmeyer walked back out. Nick chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. Judy didn't respond as affectionately as she usually did but that was OK he knew they weren't supposed to be too handsy tonight because of Judy's parents. The stress of their daughter becoming a detective was enough for one day. To find out she was dating a fox in the same night? It'd make headlines back in Bunnyburrow.

"You go make sure old farmer rabbit ain't playing into us city slicker's preconceived notions of country rabbits; I'll go check on the barbecue," said Nick with a drawl.

Judy scowled in mock anger but smiled when he winked at her. She picked up the salad bowl and headed into the living room. On various sized chairs sat their closest friends from the ZPD. Francine, Delgado, Fangmeyer, Clawhauser and Bogo all sat watching in fascination as Stu Hopps constructed shadow portraits of everyone there using only a lamp, his fingers, toes and ears.

"Down in front Hopps," barked Bogo as Judy set the bowl down. "He's about to do Buckton."

Everyone looked in rapt attention from the stag to the silhouette on the wall. By carefully folding his ears and all four paws into awkward positions Stu was able to recreate the buff deer's outline on the wall. The gathered mammals clapped in awe and shouted for more. Judy watched as her father stood up and stretched his back. She stepped forward and with the aid of her mother helped her dad sit down.

"No more," she announced. "Doctor's orders. Only three shadow puppets per day or else his back goes out. Apparently ol' Stu here is one shadow alligator away from a slipped disc."

Her fellow officers laughed along with the three rabbits. As Judy sat back beside her mother about four separate conversations started around her. Trent Buckton, himself a country deer, struck up one with Stu about twelve gauge shotguns while Bogo and Finnick began to argue about the legalities of insider trading. Clawhauser extolled the virtues of Dodo's Donuts to an uninterested Fangmeyer while Delgado hit on a very interested Lucy Schwartz.

"So Judy," said Bonnie. "When are you going to give us a proper introduction to your famous partner?"

"Oh you know soon…" said Judy nervously. She hadn't been home to visit in so long she didn't know if her parents' opinion on foxes had improved with time. She knew Gideon was practically family at this stage but he was just one fox somehow she doubted her parents well entrenched opinions had changed that much. Still anything was possible, she thought as Nick placed down two plates; one of vegetable skewers and the other of crickets.

"Look Stu there he is," said Bonnie. "Oh Judy won't you call him over? Oh he's certainly more handsome than the foxes back home isn't he Stu."

In a daze at what she'd just heard Judy obliged her parents who stood up in eager anticipation. Nick made his way over his trademark smirk replaced by a smile full of genuine warmth. Judy had to admit, despite her bias, that he did look handsome. He wore dark blue jeans and a green open-necked shirt, tighter fitting than his tropical print 'hustling shirt' as he called it. A pair of aviator sunglasses were pushed up onto his head completing the summer evening look he was going for.

"Mrs Hopps I presume," he said, all smiles. "And Mr Hopps. My, my now I know where Judy gets her looks from."

Judy froze and in that split-second she saw the relationship she'd tried so hard to build begin to crack. The cracks however instantly sealed with the sound of Bonnie Hopps' schoolgirl giggle. He shook their hands before pulling up a chair. Judy shook herself and turned to her parents.

"Mom, dad this is my partner and friend Detective Nick Wilde," she said, hoping the nervousness wasn't present in her voice.

"Oh please Judy we're more than friends," Nick scoffed, as if playing with fire was no big deal to him. "Let me tell you about the time Judy saved my life…"

Bonnie and Stu leaned in totally focused on the charismatic fox. Judy looked from one to the other in a sort of happy confusion. To be truly honest she didn't know what she felt. She hadn't expected her parents to scream and run for the hills at the sight of Nick but she had expected this reaction less. They weren't just getting along they were becoming friends by the looks of things. He addressed Stu as Sir or Mr Hopps. He showered Bonnie in compliments. He maintained a vested interest in everything both rabbits had to say from farming carrots to making carrot cake and even to brewing carrot moonshine. It was too much to take in at once.

Judy excused herself and went to the kitchen where she found Clawhauser trying to get Bogo and Francine to pose for a photo. The water buffalo and elephant had been going out secretly for about three months but had recently decided the secrecy wasn't worth it. Of course Benjamin Clawhauser already knew and now he was desperate to get the couple into as many cute photos together as he could. Unsurprisingly he had been unsuccessful so far though not through lack of trying.

"C'mon Chief think of the likes on Furbook," pleaded the cheetah, attempting to position the two much larger mammals.

"Ben you might be the best damn dispatcher we have," stated the Chief. "But I swear on my badge that you will be back on the beat so fast it'll make your head spin!"

That gave Clawhauser pause for thought though only briefly. Luckily Francine saw Judy come in and took advantage.

"Judy quick come here!" she exclaimed. "Let's all get a picture with precinct one's newest detective. Clawhauser you're on camera duties."

The cheetah squealed as Francine and Judy smiled while Bogo maintained his usual stern look though he did smile a little. Clawhauser's phone clicked one, two, three times before he was happy. He flipped through the photos with undisguised glee before showing them to Judy, Francine and Bogo.

"We look like the weirdest inter-species family ever," commented Judy as Clawhauser rushed off to show everyone else.

"I don't know Hopps," replied Bogo. "You and Wilde stay steady and there might just be a weirder one sooner than you think."

"C'mon Chief we've only been together two months."

"Yeah but don't most foxes mate for life?" asked Francine.

"I'm pretty sure that's just an urban legend."

"I don't know Nick seems pretty smitten to me."

"You don't have to tell me he's already working on my parents…"

"And?" asked Bogo.

"And it's going really well and frankly I'm a little weirded out by it even though I should be happy."

"What's got you weirded out?" Francine asked as Judy sat at the kitchen island. Bogo grabbed them all a Roars Light beer from the fridge. Not Judy's favourite but she'd drink anything to calm this ridiculous wave of anxiety that was coming over her.

"They're getting on," said Judy as if that explained it all. "They haven't busted out the fox repellent or made any accidental bigoted comments. Nick's been just as good. No smirk, no smarm and no sly jokes. It's everything I should want but I just never ever expected it to happen. It's going too well if you ask me."

"Sounds like Nick is doing what any smart boyfriend would do," observed Bogo. Francine and Judy turned to look curiously at the buffalo. "It's quite simple Nick's treating them with respect. You treat any mammal with respect, even if they don't deserve it, they're probably going to like you a whole lot more. That's why you get along with that Fennec fox, you treat him with respect even if his opinions on taxes are wrong and frankly unethical."

"But Nick doesn't treat anyone with respect unless they really earn it," mused Judy, knowing the statement wasn't quite true. Bogo said as much.

"Or because he wants to respect them. You and your parents are different but they have the same drive and tenacity you have Judy. Don't act so modest Hopps you know it's true! For them to raise a daughter like you is worthy of respect on its own. I think Nick is being respectful because he respects you. He knows that the things he loves in you didn't just come out of nowhere. Your parents didn't teach you everything but they taught you enough to make Nick Wilde respect them and that truly is something."

"I… I guess you're right," said Judy, still a little uncertain.

"You're damn right I'm right," snapped the Chief. "Now get out there and spend some quality time with your boyfriend. Francine and I need to take a selfie on the balcony while Clawhauser's distracted."

"He's gonna be so mad," giggled Francine.

The night went quickly after that. Judy's nervousness abated and she joined in regaling her parents with some of her and Nick's adventures over the past year and a half. From high speed chases to the annual ZPD Charity Games right up to detective training. They only excluded the stuff they knew would upset the rabbits. Needless to say Stu and Bonnie were taken by Nick's charisma, charm and sense of humour. But most of all they were taken by his responsibility.

The love he had for his job, his working relationship with Judy and the respect he gave Stu and Bonnie had them practically begging him to accompany Judy on her visit to Bunnyburrow next week.

"I don't know," mused the fox. "I don't know how I'd deal with the country air sir."

"Oh tarnation Nick," said Stu. "Country air ain't never done no one no harm. It's good for the soul and the body so they say, whoever they are."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother…"

"Nonsense sweetie," scoffed Bonnie. "We've got a burrow that, at one point, housed and fed over two hundred kits. We've got the room and frankly we could always use another babysitter. You don't mind kits do you?"

"Course not," Nick replied. "Why back in Foxton I looked out for plenty of kits younger than myself."

"Foxton?" asked Stu curiously. "Where's that?"

"It's Nick's old neighbourhood," explained Judy, knowing they were treading on dangerous ground. "Biggest population of foxes in Zootopia right Nick?"

"You got that right Judy," replied the fox maintaining his cheerfulness.

"Do your parents still live there?" asked Bonnie.

And there it was. The change was so insignificant as to be barely noticeable. A twitch of the ears. A shift in the eyes. An ever so subtle bristling of the fur. Judy leaned closer unconsciously reached out to Nick not sure if he was going to keep talking or go completely silent. If anyone could draw it out of him it was Bonnie Hopps. Judy knew next to nothing about his past before he became a con artist. It was on file at the ZPD somewhere but Judy wouldn't go behind his back like that. She could have asked Finnick but she wanted to hear it from Nick first.

"I don't know," admitted Nick. "I left home when I was fourteen. My dad and I, we didn't get along so well and my mom, well, she had her own problems. I figured I was better off without them and they were better off without me. Foxton wasn't the best place to live at the time but I got by and more importantly I got out."

Before Judy could rest her paw on Nick's knee both of Bonnie's were already there. He smiled sadly at Judy's mother and patted her paws in thanks. Judy sat back, so that was why Nick didn't like to talk about his family. He essentially didn't have one.

"Why that's even more of a reason to come down next week," said Stu excitedly.

"And why's that Mr Hopps?" asked Nick.

"We can give you an experience that no one's been able to give you in, how old are you thirty? In fifteen years!"

"Exactly," agreed Bonnie and Judy found herself nodding along.

"Well then I guess that settles it," said Nick with a little of the old playfulness back in him. "Bunnyburrow here I come!"

MIDNIGHT. NICK'S APARTMENT.

"OK Mrs Hopps I'll see you in a few days," said Nick.

"Bye mom, bye dad," called Judy, suppressing a giggle as Nick leant against the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You never told me how long those two could talk for," said Nick. "I'm not sure which I'd rather; two hours talking about hay bales or two minutes on the sparring mats with Wolford and he was in the military!"

"C'mon it wasn't that bad was it?"

"Not at all your parents are wonderful Carrots but one fox can only hear so much about hay you know?"

Judy laughed and sat down on the couch followed closely by Nick. It had been a long evening but an enjoyable one. Finnick hadn't gotten arrested. Delgado had left with the panther Lucy Schwartz. Clawhauser had left with the leftover cricket skewers. Judy hadn't been sure who the happier couple had been. She looked at Nick and try as hard as she might she couldn't bite back the question that had been bouncing around in her head.

"Speaking of not telling each other things," she began. "Why have you never told me about your past Nick?"

The fox froze, a beer bottle halfway to his mouth. He didn't move his head but she saw his eyes shift to look at her all the same. The smirk had dropped from his face to be replaced by an even more unreadable expression. His tail was twitching anxiously between them and it took a great force of will on Nick's part to still it.

"It's not easy for me to talk about," he replied slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"But that's why I'm here Nick," said Judy, her eyes begging him to look at her. "Why we're both here. We make each other stronger and better mammals. Without you I wouldn't be here right now and I'm pretty sure the same can be said of you."

"You're right there Carrots," he agreed, finally turning to look at her. His eyes were sad, sadder than she'd ever seen them. She could see that even trying to talk about this was a huge effort for him. He was doing his best at keeping himself behind his emotional walls even as he tried to knock them down. She took hold of his paw and he smiled sadly down at their joined paws before looking back at her.

"Nick please tell me," she said. "No matter how much it hurts you have to know that I'm here, that I'll always be here."

"You see here's the thing Carrots. When foxes mate, they mate for life but I know that's not necessarily the same for rabbits. So I just want to be sure that when I tell you about the old Nick, the one you know nothing about, that you won't leave. Because I couldn't take that."

"I promise Nick. No running away. We've been in all sorts of situations together. I think we can handle the past."

"That's it though Carrots. Sometimes the past comes back to bite you. And with a past like mine the bites really sting."

Judy just held on tighter and stroked his face with her other paw. He sat back and drew her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest and they sat there the only noise being the beating of their hearts and their steady breathing.

"You're right," he stated after five minutes. "You're always right Carrots. We're partners and partners shouldn't keep secrets from each other. You've always been open with me so I guess it's time I returned the favour. Not tonight though that'd spoil a perfect day. I'll tell you everything before we re-join the force I swear. Just let me get it all straightened out in my head first OK?"

"OK," she replied before kissing him. He drew her even closer, deepening the kiss and smiling against her mouth. He was the first to pull back and look deep in her eyes.

"Feel like a midnight snack?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Maybe," she stated coyly, knowing where he was going with this. "What do you feel like?"

"I feel like I haven't eaten rabbit in a day at least…"

She felt the tip of one of his claws skirt the hem of her underwear. Suddenly she felt herself hoisted up and over his shoulder. She squealed in delight as Nick's claws continued to tease along her upper thighs. Her own paws pulled Nick's shirt free of his jeans as he unbuttoned it on the way to the bedroom. Her world went upside-down again as he laid her down with one hand while whipping off her underwear with the other. In one fluid motion he was on top of her, his fingers working their magic as she slipped off the shoulder straps of her dress.

"My, my Miss Hopps no bra? You are a naughty bunny…" he murmured.

"Well you did bite through the last one," she answered before gasping as he headed down south.

"Us foxes, so passionate," he muttered between kisses.

"And patient," Judy breathed. "Hurry up and get started."

"With pleasure Carrots. With pleasure…"

Judy was lucky she no longer lived in an apartment with thin walls. Bucky and Pronk, her neighbours that had managed to follow her to her newer, thicker walled apartment, would have had to have gone to extreme volumes in order to outdo her that night. She didn't think anyone could know her own body better than she herself did but Nick seemed so in tune with her. He knew exactly when to stop the foreplay and get down to business. He read her responses as if they were the most interesting book in the world. He paced himself so that she was never left disappointed or bored. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her toes curled and her hips bucked against the sheets. With a groan loud enough to eclipse Nick's own final grunt Judy felt a wave of hot release wash over her.

Nick rolled over and succeeded in throwing his jeans and boxers off. Judy shucked her dress to the side and bounced over so that she sat astride Nick. He looked up at her, always astounded and amazed by her boundless energy reserves.

"What? You didn't think we were finished did you?" she asked, leaving a trail of kisses down his chest.

"It never is just one and done with you is it Carrots?"

"Shut up and kiss me Wilde."

AN: As always don't forget to fave, follow and review. Much love guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

AN: So in case no one's realised this story will be much longer than my first two. I know roughly where it's going and though it's started out pretty light and happy just remember it will eventually get dark. But remember! In order to get back to the light of day we must first go through the dark of night … or something cheesy like that. Once again all criticism is appreciated!

It was a beautiful morning late in July. The storms had kept at bay for most of the summer meaning Zootopia didn't stink thanks to overflowing drains. Judy stretched and looked out her window over an alley about a mile from Sahara Square, Zootopia's main thoroughfare. She had moved out of her pokey one room apartment in the Grand Pangolin Arms six months ago. She finally had a spacious place to call her own. A living area combined with a kitchen, her bedroom and a large bathroom made up the three rooms. It was plenty for Judy, almost too much, though Nick had called it cosy.

There was muffled shouting on the other side of her bedroom wall. Judy smiled, living in an apartment wouldn't be the same without at least one set of noisy neighbours. Those noisy neighbours happened to be Bucky and Pronk, the two antelopes that had lived next door back at her old place. She knew they weren't antelopes and she knew it was bad to generalise but it was hard enough to tell them apart most of the time.

Bucky is the greater kudu, Judy reminded herself. And Pronk is the gemsbok. Bucky usually wore red while Pronk usually wore blue. Sometimes they stole each other's clothes but that was only when the two were having a drawn out fight. Of course these longer fights always ended in bouts of passionate lovemaking which thankfully Judy couldn't hear anymore thanks to the thicker walls. Bucky had been right when he told her they'd be loud. Judy had no problem with same-sex couples but she had a whole heap of problems with overhearing other mammals' sex lives.

Her phone buzzed on her bed. Nick was outside in the Zuber. She shut her case and made sure everything in the apartment was off. Judy loved working but it'd be great to relax after all that intensive training. She hadn't seen her siblings in so long, it was going to be great catching up with all of them. As she shut her door the one beside hers opened.

"You heading off Judy?" asked Bucky. Both mammals were dressed in boxing shorts, padded helmets and they wore padded gloves on their hooves.

"Yeah I'll see you guys in a week OK?" she asked. "But before I go what's with the get up?"

"Oh yeah we're training for MMAM," said Pronk.

"Mixed Martial Arts for Mammals," explained Bucky. "Not all of the neighbours are as understanding as you. The landlord said any more noise complaints and we're on probation so we decided this was a better method for anger management."

"Well best of luck with that guys. Just try not to put any holes in our wall."

"We'll do our best and congrats on the promotion Judy! We'll have you and Nick over for dinner soon."

"Sounds amazing, see you guys soon!"

Judy hopped down the stairs feeling lighter than air with excitement. Nick was waiting in the lobby, shades and smile on. He held out an arm and she linked with it, smiling up at him. He smiled right back.

"Excited Carrots?" It was a rhetorical question.

"You bet I am," she replied. "Ready for you first taste of country air? Your first look at life on a farm?"

"It's either gonna clear all the pollution out of my lungs or kill me the second I breathe it," mused Nick. "So yes. Yes I am. Now come on your chariot awaits."

The car was black and reflected the light of the bright summer sun. Judy could swear she'd seen it somewhere before. The tinted windows, chrome grill and rims as well as the snowflake hood ornament all reminded her of something. It was only when the window rolled down and a panther in a driver's uniform popped out that she remembered.

"Manchas?" she asked in surprise.

"The one and only," replied the big black cat, stepping out of the car. "Nicky here called in a favour with Mr Big so your ride to the station is free of charge."

"I thought Mr Big hated you after the skunk butt rug incident?"

"Yeah and he still gets a little icy whenever anyone mentions it," explained Nick. "But ever since we found his florist and with you being godmother to his grandchild he's had a change of heart."

Manchas opened the back door and fox and rabbit slid into the leather, air-conditioned interior. The car pulled out and headed towards Sahara Square Station. Judy never stopped being awestruck at the titanic skyscrapers all around her. Most were placed in the Temperate Zone which housed the financial district as well as the Zootopia Bowl. The Rainforest District had plenty as well though they were all huge trees with building pods attached to them. Factories dominated Tundra Town while the Desert District housed mostly petroleum and oil processing plants as well as the Camel Corporation, Zootopia's biggest tobacco manufacturer.

"You guys seen the news yet?" asked Manchas from the front.

"No, something big happen while we were away?" asked Nick.

"No it's been pretty quiet around here these last four weeks. It was more when you got back that things started getting interesting."

"How so?" asked Judy.

"See for yourself."

Manchas passed a newspaper back. Judy's mouth dropped open as Nick's eyes widened in surprise. The Zootopia Times' front page was dominated by a full page spread about Nick and Judy. "DREAM TEAM BECOME DETECTIVES" read the headline. Below it in a smaller font the by-line read: "Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, the ZPD's Dream Team, have finally secured positions deserving of their reputation." Accompanying the article were a number of quotes taken from a wide variety of Zootopia's citizens.

"The best thing to happen to Zootopia since Gazelle!" – Desk Sergeant Benjamin Clawhauser, ZPD.

"They're what now?!" Former Mayor Dawn Bellwether, the Pound Maximum Security Penitentiary.

"They saved my life." – Emmett Otterton, Otterton's Flowers.

"Oh for sure!" – Yax, Mystic Springs Oasis.

"No two more deserving. Now get out of my office!" – Chief Bogo, ZPD.

"The best thing to happen to Zootopia since me!" – Gazelle, Zootopia Bowl.

Above the article was a photo of both Nick and Judy graduating from the detective training course. The paper also listed numerous opinion pieces throughout ranging from Nick's preferred bars to whether or not Judy was a fashion icon. There was even a guest spot by Detectives Fangmeyer and Delgado defending the decision to make them detectives despite their short time on the force.

"Congratulations," said Manchas. "You guys are famous, again!"

"Cheese and crackers I'll never be able to leave the house!" lamented Judy.

"Ditto," responded Nick. "Oh holy crap look at that!"

As they pulled into Sahara Square one of the screens lit up with a CGI Nick and Judy running forwards. "The ZPD's Dream Team," flashed in blue over their heads. "Join now!"

"When I get back Chief Bogo is gonna have a lot to answer for," said Nick through clenched teeth. "My muzzle is not that long!"

"And my ears are not that big," echoed Judy. "Are they?"

"Well…" She slapped Nick on the arm.

"C'mon Manchas back me up."

"Well…"

She smacked him too.

The car pulled into the drop-off point in front of the station. Manchas hurried to open the doors before retrieving their luggage. The sun was starting to beat down on Sahara Square making the sand coloured stones shine as much as the highly polished steel and glass skyscrapers did.

"Well Miss Hopps, Mr Wilde, enjoy your trip," said Manchas with a smile and a tip of his cap. "And remember should you ever need anything the Big Family is but a phone call away!"

Nick and Judy waved as the car pulled back into the midday traffic. Nick slung his bag over his back and Judy began to wheel hers as they headed for their boarding point. They were getting the 12:30 train which left them ten minutes to navigate the massive station. Separate transport systems existed for rodents and other smaller mammals but for the medium sized such as Nick and Judy it was always a little intimidating to be surrounded by elephants, lions and rhinos in such a crowded place. The huge mammals were careful where they stepped most of the time but accidents did happen in Zootopia.

The train reminded Judy of the one that had taken her to the city that year and a half ago. It seemed more like a decade and a half now considering all that had happened. She looked up at Nick as he checked his phone. The fox had stopped dressing so sleazily ever since he'd given up conning mammals. His shirts fit him better and the colours were no longer so garish. He was a handsome mammal especially since the Academy and ZPD had forced him to keep in shape.

"Those eyes of yours are going to burn a hole in me if you stare any harder Carrots," he said, smiling.

"Nothing wrong with looking," she replied with a grin. "Are you nervous Nick?"

"Should I be?"

"You met my parents as my friend and partner. Now you're meeting them as my boyfriend. You can't tell me that doesn't make you at least a little nervous."

"Please Carrots I saw your dad crying at our graduation. It's not him that makes me nervous."

"So it's my mom?"

Nick merely nodded. Judy had of course neglected to tell Nick about Stu Hopps' impressive collection of firearms. He'd never had cause to use any but he knew how and he had plenty of them. That alone would have been enough to fend off any young buck just interested in what his daughters could offer between the sheets. Not Nick; instead he was worried about her mother's approval.

Anymore conversation was cut short by the loud roar of the train's engine. The doors slid open and one by one mammals, both big and small, began to board. Judy headed straight for the observation platform with Nick in tow. There were no giraffes in this carriage so other than a few excited lambs the compartment was empty. The two stowed their luggage and sat down as the train began to pull out of the station.

Judy stared out as the locomotive rocketed out of Sahara Square, under the vines of the Rainforest District, through the geysers of snow created by the cannons in Tundra Town and past the massive shimmering heat vents of the Desert District into the city outskirts.

"I totally understand why you'd be more afraid of my mom than my dad but trust me Nick you've nothing to fear," said Judy. "Except for fear itself."

"What about bears?" asked Nick.

"Now you do sound like my dad. And keep it down there's a grizzly downstairs."

"Right sorry."

A thought struck Judy and like plenty of times before she couldn't help but ask.

"Nick?"

"Mm-hm?"

"What was your mom like?"

The fox went quiet but it wasn't the cold silence that usually suggested he was upset. Instead his face became thoughtful. She could see the gears working in his head, sifting through memories he would rather forget. Selecting only the good, discarding the bad. Anything that would scare her off. She reached out and placed a paw on his arm.

"I mean really like," she stated. "Give me everything Nick. Did you love her? Was she a good cook? Could she drive? All the little details that make up a person. I want to know who Mrs Wilde was not who Nick's mom was. Hm maybe I should have rephrased the question…"

"Don't worry Carrots I get what you mean," said Nick although it was a while before he spoke again.

The lambs had grown bored of the rolling plains that stretched out for miles in every direction. They were alone up on the observation deck. Eventually Nick started speaking and when he did his voice was heavy with the weight of memory and melancholy. Despite that he smiled almost as much as he frowned.

"My mom was really pretty," he began. "I mean how else do you think I got these looks? What I remember the best was how sleek her fur always was. Hers was always the reddest, it was always well brushed from her ears to her tail. We all need our vanity I guess even in Foxton. She was fierce as well. She fought tooth and nail for me every time she was called up to whichever school I was about to get kicked out of. My dad never smacked her, not for lack of trying but because she always gave as good as she got. Jackass that he was he respected her. She was just as fierce with me though. I hated her for that even when the family started to slide she tried her best and I just hated her even more. I hated her for being so weak that she fell into the same traps my dad did. The drink, the drugs and the crime. She was weak but she was strong as well y'know? That was my mom. That was Mrs Wilde in a nutshell."

"She sounds amazing all the same," said Judy, carefully. "Complicated but amazing. Like everyone I guess. It sounds like she loved you though Nick."

"You know even after I left I always knew that," the fox replied quietly. "I always hoped I'd see her by chance but I never did. I don't know what I would have said to her but hey maybe there's still a chance…"

"Never say never Nick," said Judy.

Noticing they were alone the rabbit planted a soft kiss on the side of the fox's muzzle. He smiled as she leant into him, their paws hidden and intertwined. What Nick had neglected to tell Judy was that he had fallen into those same traps as well. Oh well, he thought. A story for another day.

BUNNYBURROW. THAT EVENING.

The train pulled into Bunnyburrow just as the sun began to dip behind the eastern mountains. Nick stretched and yawned, shivering once the butterflies in his stomach made themselves known. Judy grabbed her case and Nick looked out the observation deck's window. The sight which greeted him did not make him feel any less nervous.

On the platform stood a small delegation of the Hopps family. Small in rabbit terms meant no more than seventy-five but no less than fifty. They ranged in age from about twenty-five right down to two. At the head of them all stood Stu and Bonnie Hopps. Four of Judy's younger brothers and sisters held an elegantly crafted sign that read: WELCOME HOME JUDY. An even younger sibling, barely out of diapers, held a smaller one that, in barely legible scrawl, read: AND NICK!

"Hey Carrots," he said. "Is it OK if we leave off on telling your parents until we have a more private setting?"

"Sure Nick," replied Judy understandingly. "Now let's go. I haven't been home in months!"

Nick followed his girlfriend down the stairs and out the train doors. He nearly jumped back on the train as seventy-five rabbits rushed out towards Judy. Nick shielded his eyes, expecting to be swept up in a tide of multi-coloured fur. No such tide hit however and Nick opened his eyes to see a mass of rabbits gathered around Judy in what was probably the biggest group hug he'd ever seen.

There was a wriggling at the edge of the group and a small bundle of brown fur popped out, sign still in hand. The young rabbit waddled over to Nick and the fox felt his nervousness spike as seventy-six pairs of eyes turned towards him. Eventually the rabbit kit made it to Nick. Carefully he put the sign down at his feet, sucked on his soother one last time and wrapped his arms around Nick's leg. Nick felt relief wash over him as he smiled down at the toddler bunny. A chorus of 'awhs' and laughter came from the group in front of him.

"Hey little guy," Nick said, rubbing the younger rabbit between the ears. "What's your name?"

"His name's Nick," answered Bonnie, looking on in amazement. "I know you said you liked kits but I never realised they liked you so much."

"Probably helps that his name is Nick too I'll bet," added Stu.

"I'll bet," repeated Nick. "Oh where are my manners? Hey everyone my name's Nick!"

"Hello Nick!"

The answering shout nearly deafened the poor fox. Thankfully Bonnie stepped in then ushering everyone to their respective pick-up trucks. The older rabbits would drive the younger ones home. Nick followed alongside Judy, Nick the younger still attached to his leg. They hopped into the cab behind Bonnie and Stu. The engine gunned to life, causing the whole truck to vibrate. Fields full of every kind of vegetable rolled past them. Some late workers were still out; making sure the sprinklers were working, checking farm equipment and weeding between the rows.

"Never realised how big this place was," murmured Nick.

"Yup biggest piece of farmland in the country," admitted Stu proudly. "It has to be. We've gotta feed all the millions of bunnies that live here as well as Zootopia and the other cities."

"Is it just bunnies that live here?" asked Nick.

"No but I'd say we make up about ninety percent of the population," Bonnie replied. "Why one of our neighbours is a fox. Great pie maker. We give him the blueberries free of charge and he gives us a cut of the profits from his bakery. I'd say you two would get along like peas in a pod. Goes by the name of Gideon Grey."

"The same Gideon Grey who…?"

"Yeah that's the one," answered Stu. "I'm sure Judy's shown you the scars but he's a changed mammal now. He used to be so angry and sad. A real bully but he came around eventually. Apologised to those he'd hurt, including Jude the Dude, and got back on track. Bad home life was the problem I think. His pa used to brew and sample his own moonshine. By the time he died he was doing a lot more sampling than brewing."

"Maybe we're not so different after all then…" mused Nick quietly.

"You say something Nick?"

"No just thinking out loud Stu."

"So tell us Nick," said Bonnie, changing the subject. "Any special vixens back in Zootopia?"

"Mom!" snapped Judy warningly.

"No it's OK Judy," said Nick smiling.

He raised an eyebrow at her. Realising the implication Judy began to look as nervous as Nick felt. Gulping, she nodded. Nick cleared his throat and looked at Bonnie Hopps' curious eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"Well there is one girl," he answered carefully. "But I wouldn't call her a vixen…"

"Oh is she another canine? A coyote? A wolf? A coywolf?"

"No Mrs Hopps it's Judy, your daughter."

Bonnie's eyes widened as Stu hit the brakes and wrenched the steering wheel around. The truck bucked and bounced onto the side of the road. The young rabbit in the panicked fox's lap slept soundly on. The truck came to a rough halt as Stu turned around but not to look at Nick. Instead he looked at his wife's smug face in disbelief.

"Pay up," laughed Bonnie. Stu muttered and cursed under his breath before forking over a twenty.

"Oh good grief!" said Nick to Judy in exasperation. "First the ZPD, then your neighbours and now your parents!"

AN: Be sure to feed me them faves, follows and reviews my dudes! Muchas gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: If this doesn't read as well as the others or there's a few mistakes I'm sorry. I'm headed to Spain for a week tomorrow so I had to write this in two days which didn't leave me much time for editing. Still I felt you guys deserved an update to tide you over. Be sure to let me know what you think of this incredibly slow burning romantic thriller I have on my hands!

"So you're dating?"

"Yes dad."

"As in boyfriend-girlfriend dating?"

"Yes dad."

"And you do all the things that couples do together?"

"OH FOR GRAPES' SAKE DAD, YES!"

The living room was quiet for a moment but for the snores of the smaller Nick sleeping on the bigger Nick's lap. After her victory over Stu, Bonnie and her husband had become very serious about quizzing Nick and Judy about every facet of their relationship. The conversation had mostly centred on Stu, Bonnie and their daughter. Nick had been left feeling awkward as he petted the two year old bunny that had refused to let go of him since his arrival. Every time he tried to say something one of the three rabbits talked over him. It was getting to be quite frustrating.

"So…" said Bonnie. "You're dating?"

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers mom!" exclaimed Judy.

Nick sighed heavily and loudly. Little Nick stirred as the fox sat straighter. The three rabbits turned to look at him as if they were seeing him for the first time. His heavy-lidded green eyes flicked from Bonnie to Stu to Judy remaining expressionless as they did do. He pushed a hand through the fur on his head and his ears flattened themselves.

"Look," he began quietly. "Judy and I love each other. Have now for a long time. Your daughter has saved my life more times than I can count. I've done the same for her. Before we were friends and before we were mates we were partners. We trusted each other with our physical safety and then our emotional wellbeing. Eventually we struck up the courage to trust each other with our love. That should be reason enough to trust me with taking care of your daughter just as I know my parents would trust her with me."

Silence again. Even little Nick was quiet. Bonnie and Stu didn't look ashamed but nor did they apprehensive. The expression on both of their faces was one of uncertainty. They avoided the eyes of their daughter and her fox. The clatter of plates could be heard in the kitchen as well as the laughter of the younger rabbits.

"I'm sorry Nick but this is a pretty big shock for us," said Stu eventually. "It's not that we don't like you, we do. It's just all of my daughters have been married by twenty-two but Judy, well Judy had never even had a high school sweetheart. Judy's always been special and I suppose she needs someone just as special to accompany her through life…"

Stu trailed off as tears came to his eyes. Judy rolled her eyes and smiled at Nick. Her dad cried at everything but when he cried he meant it. Nick's words had struck a chord not just with Stu but with Bonnie as well.

"What Stu means Nick," said Bonnie, rubbing her husband's back. "Is that we're sorry if we were too defensive. We'll need some time to adjust of course but our offer remains. You're welcome in the Hopps compound so long as you love and care for our Judy."

"Dinner's ready!" came the call from the kitchen.

LATER THAT NIGHT. GUEST BEDROOM.

Dinner had not been as awkward an affair as the incident in the living room had been. All the kits were fascinated by Nick. Even Gideon had never set foot in the burrow before. To have a fox here made the older bunnies standoffish and the younger ones curious. Those under five were especially fearless. Nick had been barely able to eat his carrot stew for the amount of young rabbits crawling over, around and under him. They played with his tail, poked his claws and inspected his teeth. Nick let them. If the kits trusted him they'd never be able to kick him out.

Little Nick had been his constant companion through all of it. From the station to dinner to the porch where he and Judy spent some time after dinner. The young rabbit was especially receptive to tickles which Nick, thanks to his blunt claws, was easily able to provide. Little Nick had only left them when Bonnie carried the young, protesting kit away to bed.

"You know Carrots," Nick called from the bed. "I think I could get used to this farm life."

"You ain't seen nothing yet Nick," she said back through a mouthful of toothpaste. "Hope you're able to keep up with my dad and brothers tomorrow."

"Yeah Stu did say something about that…"

"Ever used a plough?"

"I've ploughed a few fields in my time Carrots-"

"Don't be gross! Well you'll be up at the crack of dawn tomorrow so we'll see whose laughing soon enough won't we?"

Nick laughed and pulled back the covers so that Judy could hop in. It was the biggest bed the burrow had and Nick's tail and toes still stuck out of the end of it. She clicked the light off and lay down next to him. His paw encircled her midriff and drew her closer. She willingly and happily snuggled into him. His chin rested on her head and his thumb drew small, comforting circles on her shoulder.

"Nick?" she asked. "How did you meet Finnick?"

"Ho-ho there's a story Carrots," said Nick and she felt him smile.

"I bet it is; so are you going to tell me or not?"

"Alright I suppose you've earned this one," he started. "I'd run away from home again. I'd been running away pretty consistently when I was twelve but this was the time that made me the fox you met a year and a half ago. I was sleeping rough in some empty tenement blocks when I met the Fennec fox I would later know as Finnick Finkton. He was crying. You remember when I said most foxes mate for life?"

"I remember," replied Judy.

"Good. You've been paying attention. Anyway so there I was listening to this kid cry himself to sleep and I thought: 'I have to do something. If I don't the older foxes here will kill him.' So I crept over and asked him what was wrong. Turns out he'd been mates with a vixen for three months when she'd left him for some taller Artic fox. Destroyed him. So I told Finnick I'd help him out. I said let's find her and take something from her. So, the next day, we found her in Foxton Market and snagged her purse. Wasn't nothing in it but a couple of bucks but the feeling was unbeatable. We were beating the system and helping Finnick get back on his feet. That's how we met and how we started hustling."

"Wow whatever happened to the Vixen?" asked Judy.

"Oh she married the Artic fox and had three cubs," answered Nick. "She seems happy. I'm friends with her on Furbook."

"Sly fox."

"Dumb vixen."

"Goodnight Nick."

"Goodnight Carrots."

DAWN. HOPPS BURROW KITCHEN.

Nick yawned widely exposing all his sharp teeth to the other early risers at the kitchen table. A few flinched at the sight but most were too tired to even notice. The only ones who seemed to have any energy were Bonnie Hopps and her two assistants: Rosie and Gina. They were teenagers just out of high school and they kept throwing shy looks at the fox that towered a full head over all the bunnies at the table.

Nick caught Rosie looking at him as he unceremoniously forked a slice of blueberry pancakes into his mouth. The younger rabbit blushed as the fox threw a friendly grin her way. She smiled back and hurried back to check on the porridge bubbling on the massive stove. The fox took a sip of tea and silently wished for coffee. He knew it was unwise to ask, rabbits hearts beat so fast that even the smell of coffee put them into overdrive. Judy and other city rabbits were accustomed to it but out here in the Burrows Nick was sure the only coffee drinkers were the nocturnal mammals.

Nick was tired. He had expected a vacation not to be put to work in the fields like some peasant but when in Bunnyburrow do as the bunnies do he supposed. He wished he was back in bed with Judy. He had decided not to wake her when he got up. Still it had been warm under the covers and they had been in the same position they'd been in last night. Nick could have stayed like that forever but ultimately he was grateful Judy's parents had let them share a bed at all.

"Well Nick you ready for a day in the fields?" asked Stu, interrupting Nick's reverie.

"You bet Mr Hooaaawwwppps…" Nick said before a yawn cut him off.

The rabbits around the table snickered and Nick smiled at them. Rosie and Gina were giggling as well before a swift reprimand from Bonnie put them back to work. Stu smiled and gestured for Nick to follow him. The older rabbit and fox placed their dishes in the sink. Nick thanked the three cooks profusely for the pancakes causing blushes all around this time.

Dawn was breaking pale and yellow in the east turning ribbons of cloud into slivers of gold. Nick whistled to himself and stood admiring the view as Stu placed some tools in the truck bed.

"Hey Nick can you drive?" asked Stu. "Bonnie and I had a couple bottles of blueberry wine last night and I'm not too confident in my abilities just yet."

"Sure thing Stu," Nick replied, hopping in the driver's seat.

There was a grinding of gears as Nick threw the truck into first and took off down a dirt path Stu pointed out. The truck bounced and bucked over the ruts and potholes in the track. There were no seatbelts Nick could see, a safety violation, but now was not the time for moralising. Through the cloud of dust their truck threw up Nick could see the shapes of other pickups behind them. Each one carried at least five bunnies. Nick counted at least thirty all splitting off in different directions. Only one was following their truck.

"Who's that behind us?" asked Nick over the shaking of the truck.

"Hm? Oh that's Kyle from Judy's litter," answered Stu. "He'll be helping us with the hay today."

"Is there many from Judy's litter still on the farm?"

"No most have moved away and started families or farms of their own. Kyle's in an agriculture college so he comes back every summer to help out and put some theories into practice."

"So Judy isn't the only one that wanted to go in a different direction."

"Not by any means Nick. Nearly three hundred rabbits and you think they all want to be farmers? We're not some hive mind although most do want to be farmers just like most foxes want to be… What do most foxes want to be?"

"Well," began Nick. "If you're from Foxton most want to be alive by the time they're twenty. Others have loftier dreams. Most get involved with insurance or real estate. Some of the smarter ones get to be lawyers. One of the Assistant District Attorneys in Zootopia is actually a grey fox. But yeah a lot of us get involved with jobs that involve a lot of slippery words."

"So what made you choose such an honest profession?"

Nick thought as he drove. The sun was burning a bright yellow in the sky now. The clouds had evaporated but a pleasant breeze was blowing. It wouldn't be too much of a scorcher hopefully. Nick weighed up his options. He could lie and have it come back to bite him. Their trust in him was pretty flimsy at the moment. So he knew the only option was the truth.

"I wasn't always a cop," he stated, staring straight ahead. "The foxes that got real jobs were the lucky ones in Foxton. The unlucky ones dealt drugs, smuggled stuff for bigger gangs and hustled other mammals. I fell into the latter category. I spent about seventeen years hustling mammals with my partner, Finnick, things were going well. Then I met your morally righteous daughter. She dragged me all across Zootopia trying to find these missing mammals. You remember the Night Howler case? I was the Deputised Civilian that assisted. We became pretty fast friends despite my best intentions. Eventually I realised that maybe I could be more than just some sly street hustling fox. Judy helped me realise that. She's the reason I became a cop."

"You can pull over here," said Stu, directing Nick to a field full of hay. "That's a mighty fine story Nick but I don't think you're giving me the whole picture." Nick opened his mouth to speak as they jumped out of the van but Stu talked over him.

"You left out the part where she came home for that week," he continued, smiling. "I've never seen a bunny more depressed than my daughter was those seven days. Her ears were droopy twenty-four seven. When I checked on her when she was asleep she kept calling out the name 'Nick'. I never realised what it was all about until now. Every time her phone got a text her eyes lit up and her ears sprang up only to droop again. She made you join the force and realise a dream you never knew you had but you put her faith back in her own dream. I don't know what happened when she went back to Zootopia and I don't wanna know but I do wanna say thank you Nick."

Stu Hopps clasped Nick's larger paw in both of his and smiled at the fox who grinned back. Kyle pulled up in a cloud of dust and hopped out with four of his brothers in tow. Upon seeing the two mammals shaking paws the buff rabbit rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Alright that's enough," he called, hefting a pitchfork. "C'mon foxy fore you set my pa to crying again!"

EVENING. HOPPS BURROW KITCHEN.

"So… You're dating a fox?"

"Yes Rosie now for grapes' sake you're the fifteenth sister that's asked me that!"

"No but I mean what's it like?" asked the younger rabbit.

"What do you mean what's it like?" asked Judy in response.

"Oh come on Judy everyone knows what it's like with a rabbit dude," complained Rosie. "Bland, fast and disappointing. But what's it like with a fox?"

"Oh. Sweet. Cornstalks! You're my sister I'm not the one you should be asking about inter-species sex."

"Then who should I ask?"

"Uh… OK who else needs to know about this and where's mom?"

Rosie took out her phone and began typing rapidly. Soon there was the pattering of fourteen pairs of rabbit feet all around the kitchen's adjoining rooms. Judy sighed, this always happened whenever she came home. At first it was questions about Zootopia's nightlife, then it was questions about city rabbits and now it was about pred-prey relationships. Judy remembered what it was like being young and hormonal but this seemed extreme.

"OK we're all here," said Rosie. "And I sent an extended shopping list to mom so we should be good."

"Oh jeez…" muttered Judy. "OK let's make this short and sweet. What do you girls want to know?"

"Why a fox?"

"Is it better?"

"How big is he?"

"Are you in love?"

Judy went red but not as red as Rosie who had asked the last question. She sighed once more. I got myself into this, she thought. Now it's up to me to get myself out. She looked out on the crowd of younger female rabbits, all looking expectantly up at her.

"Why a fox?" she repeated. "Because it felt right. He was my partner and my friend. We'd liked each other for months and it was inevitable I guess…"

"How'd it happen sis?"

"Oh that's a different story and mom would be home by the time I finished that one."

"As for your question Gina," she continued. "I don't know if it's better because I've never been with a rabbit before but from what I've heard about male rabbits it's definitely better. And that should answer your question Vicky; he's pretty big. If you ever date outside the species make sure you're prepared."

Their questions answered the majority of the rabbits left the room; some snickering while others were whispering to each other. Judy hoped she'd helped. It benefitted to have an open mind even about sex. The only rabbit left was Rosie. Judy sat down opposite her. The younger rabbit had black and white fur that made her look younger than she actually was. Coupled with her wide eyes Rosie looked twice as innocent and naïve as the rest of her sisters and that was tough to pull off at the best of times. No wonder she was a hit with the bucks at her school.

"Am I in love with Nick?" Judy asked rhetorically. "Yes. Yes I am. Nick is special. Every mate is special but Nick is special to me in the way it seems no other mate could be. He looks confident and cool all the time. And he is and I love that about him but everyone's vulnerable from time to time. It's his vulnerability that made me fall in love with him. I felt like I was the only person Nick had ever opened up to since he'd left home. Even his best friend said he'd never seen Nick more open or comfortable than when he was around me. It was that trust that cemented it all for me. It wasn't that he was a fox or that the sex was better or that he was twice the size of any guy in our species, though those were all parts of it later on, it was the fact that I knew he'd trust me with anything."

"That's, that's actually really sweet Judy," said Rosie smiling.

Outside they heard an engine cut out and a car door slam. Rosie ran to help Bonnie with the groceries while Judy turned to prepare the stove. Only about a hundred and fifty rabbits remained in the Hopps burrow though a few of her brother's wives had litters on the way so the number was set to increase again. Still it was a tough job feeding, clothing and housing them all. There was always work going on whether in the fields, expanding the burrow or preparing the produce. Judy didn't envy her mom taking care of all those kits.

Before her thoughts could turn to kits both doors at either end of the kitchen opened. Stu, Nick and seventy rabbits came through one door. Bonnie, Rosie and twenty other rabbits came through the other. Twenty-two bags of groceries were dumped on the table while seventy-two pairs of boots were dumped at the back door.

"We had a stowaway," remarked Nick dryly, plucking little Nick from his back. "Kept trying to help with the hay bales."

"Showers now!" snapped Bonnie.

Thirty-five rabbits trooped off to the shower complex while the others idled by the door. Judy walked over to Nick and took little Nick from him making sure the toddler's gaze was firmly fixed on the fox. Little Nick tended to cry when not in his hero's presence.

"So how was your day?" asked Nick. "Restful I imagine?"

"Oh you know catching up with my sisters and brother nothing too stressful," said Judy, grinning. "How about yours?"

"Nick here proved himself quite capable with a pitchfork didn't he Kyle?" answered Stu.

"You betcha pa!"

"You should see me handle a plough Mr Hopps," said Nick, subtly winking at Judy who went a deep crimson.

The sound of fur dryers filled the kitchen and Bonnie Hopps gestured for the next group to head in. Nick bent down with a raised eyebrow and Judy nodded her ascent. He kissed her then and she ran a paw down his half-open plaid shirt. She pulled away quick but the male bunnies behind Nick had taken no notice and Stu Hopps was smiling. The day had obviously gone better than expected. She was glad but now it was up to her to convince her mother that Nick was the only mammal for her.

AN: Thanks for reading and I'll be back in under a fortnight hopefully! Please review it helps the process so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

 **AN:** I'm back! Apologies for my brief absence but it's hard to write around my family in a foreign country. No more delays though. I'm back to my regular weekly schedule. Also a special shout out to two consistent reviewers and readers: Drink the Milk of Paradise and Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps who have both been very kind and honest in their reviews. Thank you and everyone else who's reviewed so far!

The kitchen was always quiet after dinner. The Hopps' had a separate room for dishwashing that the younger bunnies took it in turns helping out in. Judy was helping her mother clean up the kitchen itself; wipe down surfaces, sweep up and clear away clean cutlery. The room was silent and it was times like these that Judy liked the most. It gave her time to reflect on everything that had happened in the last while. She was a detective. Detective! The feeling still hadn't quite sunk in yet but it would. Even though she enjoyed her time off with Nick and her family she couldn't wait to get back on the beat.

It would be different this time though. More responsibility. More pressure. More everything really. She was nervous and excited all at once. Would she be able to handle it? The Chief had seemed to think so. Considering he'd seen her as a burden nearly two years ago he was singing a different tune now. A much sweeter, more genuine tune as well. For all his blustering, roaring and grumbling Bogo was sweet at his core. He had eased off a little in the past three months and the ZPD's first precinct probably had Francine to thank for that. Mixed mammal relationships were frowned upon by a decreasing number of Zootopian citizens. Judy had no doubt that the first mammal to frown at Bogo and Francine would be dropkicked from the Desert District to Tundra Town.

"So about Nick Judy…" began Bonnie. Right on cue.

"What is it this time mom?" asked Judy, only slightly exasperated.

"I just want to know if you're being careful…"

"Sweet cheese and crackers why is this family so intrusive?!"

"Is it intrusive for a mother to care about her daughter's sexual health?"

"Sexual health?! Come on mom do we have to talk about this now? Here?"

"Yes Judy I mean I'm sure Nick is perfectly clean and healthy but you never know when he might get stabbed by some druggy and catch Vulpine Syphilis. Are you prepared for that?"

"The only syphilis I'm in danger from is Rabbit Syphilis and I'm certain I'm won't contract that from Nick. Good gooseberries mom you are so paranoid. What's next? Weasel Chlamydia? Hippo Hepatitis?"

"OK Judy you've made your point but you can't tell me not to worry you know? I'm your mother I always will, no matter how silly it seems."

Judy smiled at that. Bonnie Hopps was right about that one and she wouldn't think about telling her mom to stop worrying. At least she was rational, most of the time. It was Stu that was unpredictable in his worrying. Once he had tried to stop Judy going to a school dance due to his unfounded belief that the porcupines would literally spike the punch.

"I know mom," she said. "But can you try to ask me normal things about my relationship? Save the STD talk for Health Class OK?"

"Sure thing Carrots," said Bonnie before checking herself. "Oh that Nick is so infectious in his mannerisms. I can't believe you didn't fall for him sooner."

It had been two days since Nick had started helping out around the burrow and its surrounding fields. If he wasn't helping Stu with the hay he was arm-wrestling Kyle or suffocating happily under a pile of rabbit kits. Judy was almost jealous. It seemed like he was hardly spending any time with her. She wondered if it was because he was trying to avoid telling her about his past. She dismissed that. If Nick didn't want to tell her he wouldn't have told her about his mom or Finnick. The way to a girl's heart was through her family and though Nick and Judy were already head over heels the red fox wasn't taking any chances.

"I fell for him pretty soon to be fair," replied Judy.

"And I for her," growled a voice from the doorway.

Bonnie ad Judy both jumped at the sound of Nick's voice. He was fresh out of the shower and his fur shone a rusty orange in the fading sunlight. The smirk was firmly in place but the eyes radiated love, warmth and happiness. Judy had never really associated the colour green with the word love but when she looked into his eyes it was all she could think of.

"Mind if I borrow your daughter Mrs Hopps?" he asked.

"I told you not to call me that Nick," snapped Bonnie. "And no I don't mind. Go on Judy I'll finish up here."

Judy skipped on ahead of Nick and out the back door. Nick made a beeline for a large oak tree on the other side of the barn and Judy fell into step beside him. Evening had quickly faded into twilight and a silvery half-moon rose low in the east and stars began to twinkle high above like pinpricks in blue-black velvet. Judy squealed as she felt Nick's arms sweep under her and scoop her up.

"What's this about?" she asked giddily as the fox jogged on.

"We need some privacy for what we're about to do next," explained Nick. "And I've been wanting to do this for three days now."

"Nick we're practically within earshot of the house, this isn't a good idea."

"I know the amount of noise you make which is why I'm restricting this romantic rendezvous to just kissing tonight."

"Romantic huh?"

"Just wait til you see the view."

"Nick I lived here I've seen the- Oh wow!"

Sunset's last fading glimmers lingered on the horizon. Faint rays of burning orange, pink and gold mixed with the blue, purple and black of the night sky. The stars shone and glowed as he set her down and sat down beside her. Second by second the sun disappeared leaving a darker but still warm night in its place. Judy pulled Nick's arm over her shoulders and burrowed into his side content in his embrace. He smelled fresh and clean and his fur felt so, so soft.

"It's beautiful," she said, eyes all a glimmer.

"Yeah it is," was his reply. She realised he'd been looking at her the whole time and lightly thumped him in the ribs.

"That is so cliché!"

"You know you love it."

Judy didn't have time to give her usual reply because his mouth was already on hers. The kiss deepened over several minutes. They were used to the feel of each other by now so there was no awkwardness only instinctive adjustments and gentle touches. Nick kept his promise. It was just kissing but sometimes that was all that was necessary. His paws remained fixed to her waist while hers stayed around his neck. He revelled in the feel of her, taste of her and lastly her scent. Strong and sweet indicated her happy arousal. It spiked and fell as they went on and remained at a steady level when she eventually pulled away.

Gently she rubbed the scent glands on her chin between his ears. Nick sat stock still not wanting for the moment to end. His scent had been all over Judy before but that was just because his glands were in his paws. This was new. She looked drowsily at him, violet eyes drinking him in just as they pulled him in.

"My fox," she murmured sleepily.

"Yes," he replied in a whisper. "Yes I am."

THE NEXT DAY. GG'S PIES.

"Hey Gideon get your orange butt out here!" called Travis. "We got customers!"

Nick and Judy smiled at the black-footed ferret as a large fox stepped out from behind some plastic flaps carrying a tray of blueberry pies. Nick felt his mouth start to water at the heavenly odour that wafted towards him.

"Yeah, yeah I got their order right here Travis," said Gideon Grey, setting the pies on the bottom shelf of a trolley. "Well as I live and breathe! Judy Hopps! And this must be Mr Nicholas Piberius Wilde! Well it is a pleasure sir!"

The larger, more rotund fox grinned with all his teeth and stuck out a hefty paw. Nick smiled and took it, looking the bigger fox up and down. He was nearly as tall as Nick but far broader with thick muscled arms that whatever they lacked in definition certainly made up for in raw power. He wore dungarees and a check shirt and the fur on his head was parted down the middle.

"The pleasure's all mine Mr Grey," said Nick. "How do you know about me though?"

"Oh well you didn't just make the news in Zootopia Mr Wilde. You were front page headlines here in Bunnyburrow too. That and the Hopps' gush about you every chance they get. Why last time Judy was down she-"

"OK Gideon how about we get these pies on the truck before they cool too much huh?" said Judy hurriedly.

"Oh of course," exclaimed Gideon. "Sorry you know how I am with rambling. The rest of the trays have to be loaded you can go over the order with Travis while myself and Mr Wilde here load up the trays. Sound good?"

"Sure thing Mr Grey but only if you call me Nick."

"Same to you Nick except uh don't call me Nick that'd be confusing for the both of us…"

Nick followed Gideon behind the counter and through the plastic flaps to where the ovens were. Gideon pulled down a large metal tray and set it on a table before pulling on a pair of oven mitts and grabbing a large spatula. Nick followed his lead and winced as a blast of hot air exploded from the oven. The smell of blueberries and cooked pastries filled the air. Nick barely restrained himself from drooling.

"So Nick," huffed Gideon as he began removing the pies. "What brings you to Bunnyburrow?"

"Well Judy and I have been going out for about two months now," Nick began. "And Judy decided it was time for me to meet the family."

"You're going out with Judy?"

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"Not for me but it is for Travis. Hey Travis! You owe me twenty big ones!"

"Awh shit and biscuits!" was the response. "Now I lost count!"

Nick grinned despite himself. He supposed he'd have to get used to this. Maybe he should start taking a percentage of all bets placed.

"Have to say though I never thought I'd see Judy shacked up," mused Gideon. "Much less to one of our kind. She ain't had great experiences with us. I assume she told you…"

"Yeah she told me but she also said you apologised for it all. I forgive you Gideon and I know she does too especially after what Stu told me."

"Oh he told y'all about my daddy huh? That ol' drunk bastard got what was comin' to him."

"Yeah mine too, I hope."

"Yours too huh?"

Nick nodded as he slid another pie on to the tray. He shook his head as the memories came rushing out like a river that had burst its banks. Summer storms. Weekend binges turning to weekday binges. Powders, pipes and pills. Needles, blood and shed fur. Screaming matches and silent tears. Playing clean-up instead of playing catch. The arrests. The days without dinner. That feeling of emptiness that had followed him for so many years.

"Nick? You OK?" asked Gideon, concerned.

"Yeah fine," sniffed Nick. "You know sometimes something triggers the memories and you just have to wait them out."

"Yeah I get you happens to me the odd time. But we're here now Nick. We got out of it."

"Yeah," agreed Nick, softly. "We did."

EVENING. HOPPS BURROW LIVING ROOM.

"Y'all seen the news?" asked Kyle, tossing Nick and Judy a newspaper.

"Monochrome Gang Strikes Again," read Nick out loud. "The infamous gang whose members are distinguished by their black and white pelts has abducted two more Zootopian citizens. Ivan Snarlz, an Arctic wolf, and Melanie Leape, an Arctic hare; both city maintenance workers were kidnapped while working on one of Tundra Town's main snow cannons. The ZPD are on the look-out for two snow leopards, a panda, two zebras and a skunk and are appealing for witnesses. This marks the fourth double kidnapping of its kind in three months by the same gang. Full story on page four."

A grainy photo accompanied the headline. It was taken from the CCTV camera that caught Melanie Leape being abducted. A zebra was tying her wrists while the panda heaved an unconscious Ivan into a van. They were being covered by two snow leopards clutching sub-machine guns. A skunk kept watch in the far right of the frame. The other zebra was presumably in the van. What caught Nick and Judy's attention though was the expression on Melanie's face. Fear and not just regular fear but raw, primal animal fear. Her eyes were wide and streaming and her mouth was open in a scream. Her powerful feet were kicking wildly and every visible muscle was knotted in terror.

"Who are the Monochrome Gang?" asked Rosie.

"I only heard of them recently too," admitted Judy. "You'd be better off asking Nick. They were more his vintage?"

"Could you not say vintage?" asked Nick. "You make it sound like, like… like I'm your cool uncle."

"Just stating facts Mr CD Player…"

"Oh come on now you make it sound like we're in some weird Lifetime movies about a student dating a professor or something. You make it sound like we're in some kind of taboo relation- You know what? Fair enough Carrots you win this round. I'm sorry Rosie what was your question?"

"Who are the Monochrome Gang?" repeated the giggling rabbit.

"Well I was still in high-school when they started making waves," Nick began. "This was when the Animalia Liberation Front or the ALF were still something to be feared. Your history books teach you about them? Good, anyway the Monochrome Gang were a Zootopian branch of the ALF. They did the usual stuff: blew up border checkpoints, robbed banks and shot anyone that got in their way. That was their thing. They didn't think we needed borders or police or even a government. They said pred and prey were perfectly capable of living together without laws or restrictions. Eventually the government cracked down on the ALF and that was the end of them. Most went to prison, others fled the country and a few, like the Monochrome Gang, went into hiding. My guess is that this a kind of last hurrah. They know the ZPD won't tolerate more terrorism so they're going out with a bang."

"Says here that all of the kidnappings so far have been predator and prey teams of two," said Kyle. "And that they all worked for the city in some way. First pair were a polar bear and an elephant. They were firefighters. Second was a rhino and a grizzly. They were EMTs. Third was a lion and an antelope. They worked for Zootopia Electricity. You know who the fourth pair was."

"And the ZPD are no closer to getting them," muttered Judy. "There'll be a fifth before too long."

"Strange that they haven't targeted the ZPD yet…" observed Nick.

He turned to look at Judy whose eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates. He looked around the room at four other pairs of equally huge eyes. Nick could feel his own start to widen. The only one whose eyes stayed normal was Little Nick's and that was because, as usual, he was sound asleep on Big Nick's lap.

"No," scoffed Nick. "You don't think? No. Us? Me and Judy? Zootopia's Dream Team? No. The two officers with the highest popularity rating at and outside of the ZPD? Abducted? To send a message? Actually now that it's out there it makes perfect sense…"

"Well the Chief did warn us about these kinds of things," said Judy, smiling nervously.

"Judy your mom and I know better than to try and dissuade you from going back," said Stu. "But when you do go back promise us you'll be extra careful. You too Nick. It's up to you both to keep the other safe. Promise me and your mother you'll do your best."

"We promise," they said together.

"Beside you've nothing to fear," said Nick. "If Judy can take down a fully grown rhino with one hit than she's nothing to fear from six mammals that are half the size of a rhino."

"And the only reason Nick doesn't have a dozen shooting trophies already is because he doesn't enter the competitions out of modesty," added Judy.

That seemed to ease the Hopps' worries and the conversation switched to something lighter after that. Eventually one by one they all drifted off to bed. Little Nick only woke up when he sensed he was more than a foot away from Big Nick. Judy took Nick's hand as they made their way upstairs. He smiled down at her and she up at him despite the worry that was clear in both of their eyes.

"Are you scared?" asked Judy, settling into Nick's arms.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," he responded. "Still the ZPD have been taking extra measures for months now. We'll be fine I'm sure of it. Besides if it came down to it and we did face off with them I'd never let them take you."

"Ditto. I'm glad you're my partner Nick."

"Just partner?"

She felt the smirk grow against the back of her head and she grinned in response. She backed her tail further into him and began to grind her hips against him.

"Have something in mind?" she asked coyly.

"Oh yes something that would be quite scandalous if other partners, such as Fangmeyer and Delgado, were caught doing it…" he replied, nibbling on her ear.

"And what is this thing?"

"Well your dad graciously gave me the day off tomorrow so I suggest we make love until dawn. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

 **AN:** Thank you for reading as always. Please fave, follow and review guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: Much obliged to this small group of readers and reviewers we've got going here. There's plenty more story to come and considering I started a new job it might not update as quickly. That said I've got the rest planned out in basic plot points but if anyone's got any suggestions or any characters, original or canon, that they'd like to see don't be afraid to shoot your ideas my way.

Nick was trailing kisses down Judy's spine. The curtains were open and silver moonlight illuminated the well-defined muscle on the rabbit's back. His blunt claws raked gently down her sides in slow lines and he smiled as she shivered. Her foot was tapping impatiently against the bed but Nick was enjoying drawing it out. His hands reached the hem of Judy's underwear the same time as his mouth did.

Delicately, slowly the fox peeled the pink cotton away like valuable wrapping paper. He had to be extra careful; sometimes he tended to rip Judy's bras and panties apart in his eagerness. Not tonight though. Tonight they had all the time in the world. It was their second last night and tomorrow was being spent with the whole family. Nick was going to enjoy this one if it killed him. Considering the frustrated moans coming from Judy it just might.

With a light slap Judy's underwear hit the wall and she arched her back up off the bed. Nick lipped his lips loudly eliciting a giggle and shake of the tail from Judy. His tongue and fingers began to work their magic as Judy's first groan literally sent vibrations through his skull. He smiled against her; tonight was going to be fun. He kept going until it started to sound like Judy had been in the desert for three days without water.

Then there was a creak. Nick paused. Judy's never made that kind of noise before, he thought. He shrugged and went back down. Another creak. Nick's head snapped around. He sighed.

"This was bound to happen," he said in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" panted Judy, obviously annoyed.

In the crack of light from the doorway there was a much smaller rabbit. Little Nick was pushing with all his might against the door. He hadn't seen them yet so focussed was he on opening the door. They had blocked it with a cabinet for just such an occasion but clearly security needed to be tightened. Judy looked around ready to tell Nick to get back to work but then her eyes widened.

"Phone," she commanded, holding out her hand.

Quick as a flash Nick handed over the iCarrot phone and Judy typed out a simple message of SOS to a group chat she had with some of her sisters. Down the hall Nick heard a door slam before he saw Rosie grab Little Nick. She took her time leaving, brown eyes trying to commit every visible line of Big Nick's body to memory. He winked and she scampered away. He turned back to an expectant Judy.

"You bunnies," he said in amazement. "So prepared."

"And impatient…" she reminded him. "That thing of yours has been up since dinner. Are you going to use it or not?"

"This thing of mine Ms Hopps, isn't some toy or tool. It's an elegantly crafted multi-purpose organ that must be used responsibly and at the right time and place."

"Yeah well it's only being used for one purpose tonight and now is the time and this is place. Get to it!"

"My, my how romantic…"

"Nick," she pleaded. He grinned at that.

"Very well Ms Hopps I'm going to have to ask you to roll over and, as we say in the ZPD, spread 'em!"

"With pleasure Detective."

SAME TIME. BONNIE AND STU'S BEDROOM.

"You hear something honey?" asked Stu. "Like a groan or something?"

"Oh probably just the wind dear…" said Bonnie, popping a set of ear plugs in and making a mental note to use extra strength detergent on those sheets.

THE NEXT EVENING. HOPPS BURROW GARDEN.

"I gotta say Carrots your parents put on quite a spread," said Nick around a mouthful of blueberry pie.

"You should've seen my twenty-first birthday," replied Judy.

"Burrow wide hangover?"

"More than one burrow too."

"Yeesh than who stacked the hay?"

Judy just laughed and Nick joined in. Under the direction of Bonnie Hopps several teams of Judy's brothers assisted by Nick, Gideon and Travis had set up ten trestle tables. Each was big enough for twenty and sat all the guests comfortably. Nick and Judy were at the head table which Nick preferred. Being stuck down the end meant having to remember a lot of names. It was easier up top with Gideon, Travis, Bonnie, Stu, Kyle, Rosie, Little Nick and of course Judy.

One hundred rabbits had been chopping, cooking and baking for twelve hours and the results were nothing short of phenomenal. Carrot stew, carrot curry, roast carrots, fried carrots, boiled carrots, braised carrots, carrot cake and carrot pie. Judy's younger teenage siblings made an effective catering team though the service declined as the night went on as more and more wine started to disappear. Nick didn't care, he was off duty.

"Hey Nick you hear that wind last night?" asked Kyle, his face red and his eyes glassy.

"Yeah loudest moaning I've ever heard," agreed Nick, a smirk spreading slowly over his face.

Only Judy and Rosie could hear them, everyone else was wrapped up in their own conversations. Out of the corner of his eye Nick saw the ears of the two female bunnies begin to glow a deep cherry red. He smiled roguishly at Kyle who winked drunkenly back.

"Strange though," continued Kyle. "It only went on for about twenty minutes every hour."

"Yeah. Though it did end with a real high-pitched scream around dawn…"

The ears were roaring red like the fires of Hell and Nick knew it was time to call it quits though clearly Kyle didn't or he was too hammered to care. As Kyle began to open his mouth Judy stood up and quietly announced she was going to the bathroom. Nick put his paw to his face as he felt Rosie's icy cold glare pass over him and settle on Kyle.

"I wish you could last twenty minutes," said Norma-Jean, Kyle's girlfriend. The male rabbit went a red that probably hadn't been catalogued yet.

"I better go apologise," he murmured; attempting, and failing, to get up.

"Save it til morning buddy," said Nick kindly. "You've had a bit too much. Besides you're her brother. You too will always be good. I'm in a little more danger."

Nick stood up, grabbed his glass and made for the burrow itself. He stepped into the kitchen and over several young KO'd rabbits. He could understand. Nick wasn't really a fan of wine but the stuff they made out in the burrows was good and it was cheap. These kids had probably been having a glass at dinner since they were about thirteen. He spotted Rosie's litter sister Gina.

"Hey," he called. "You see Judy?"

"Yeah," she replied, her voice slurring a little. "She was headed for the bath *hic* room."

He nodded his thanks and moved on down several corridors and through a few different rooms. She'd stopped crying by the time he found her though her eyes were red and her fur was wet. She was sitting on the stairs just above the bathroom.

"Hey Carrots," he said quietly. "You OK?"

"Oh you know," she sniffled. "Us bunnies, so emotional."

He smiled and sat down beside her. She leaned into him and he hugged her tight, his chin resting between her ears. For a while they just sat there. Feeling each other's warmth, listening to their breaths and heartbeats and breathing in the scent of the other. The sounds of the party could be heard even this deep in the burrow but they were content with each other.

"Was it about what Kyle said?" Nick asked.

"Not really but that did kick-start the waterworks," Judy replied, her voice still quavering. "I've been thinking about this Monochrome Gang. About us. About what Bogo said about being a detective two months ago*. I'm worried Nick, no not worried, scared. I'm scared I'll lose you. I'm scared you'll lose me. I'm scared we'll lose each other in that whole mess that's brewing back in Zootopia. Maybe I'm not making sense but that's what I feel."

Nick squeezed his bunny even tighter. He felt a lump in his own throat form at what Judy said. He'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about the things Judy mentioned. He tried to think about a life without her and all he saw in his mind's eye was emptiness. He saw pain masked behind a sarcastic façade that smirked, no, sneered at him. As if it was laughing at him for trying to better himself.

"I never told you about my father did I?" he asked.

The rabbit shook her head, still a little tearful, and so the fox began.

"My dad's name was Jonathan Wilde, Jon to his friends," explained Nick. "His dad left the family at an early age and his mom died of vulpine stomach cancer when he was sixteen. He was left to care for his younger sister Ann-Marie. He made things more difficult for himself as the years went by. Gambling turned to debts. Debts turned to mugging. Mugging turned to armed robbery. He paid off his debts and started living the high life only a criminal with cash to burn could. His sister was in nursing school but refused to talk to him because of the bad crowd he'd fallen in with. It started out as a booze cruise through the local dives every few nights. Then they started doing coke when they could afford it and crack when they couldn't…"

Judy looked up at Nick when he paused. Her eyes were dry but his weren't. Dark tracks ran though the fur on his cheeks. He didn't sob or catch his breath. Instead he kept going, talking in a monotone that suggested he'd done this before. Talking about memories while fighting to hold them back. It wasn't something Judy was used to, she tried to be as open as possible. She said nothing, waiting instead lest she disrupt Nick's recollection.

"He was married at this stage," he continued. "A beautiful young vixen by the name of Rachel Brush. Needless to say he was bad at marriage seeing how he'd knocked her up and married her when she threatened to bring him to court. That was how I came along. Little Nicholas Piberius Wilde was brought into a world of crime, violence and pain. He grew up fast but the bruises still hurt just as much. His dad broke furniture, plates and dishes and when there was nothing left for him to drunkenly smash he hit his son. And that's how I spent the first dozen or so years of my life. I don't remember the exact time, the memories are hazy and sometimes they really hurt."

Judy stared up at Nick from her place in the crook of his arm. He stared straight forward at the wall in front of him, crying silently. The wall was decorated with pictures of Judy's family. Graduations, birthdays and weddings staring back at someone who had never experienced any of those things, at least not properly. He felt a paw gently grip his left cheek. He offered no resistance as Judy pulled his head towards her.

"Nick look at me," she said. It wasn't a plea but a command. "You're not him and you never will be. Not while you have me. We're a team and we always will be no matter what happens. I might not understand the whole foxes mate for life thing but I know how much you mean to me and I want that feeling to go on forever. And I want that forever to be something we share for, well, ever..."

Nick said nothing only brought his muzzle down to hers. As the sounds of laughter and music drifted in Judy smiled against the fox's mouth. Happy and content that she knew him in such a complete way. There was no more learning to be done, only growing together.

THE NEXT AFTERNOON. BUNNYBURROW STATION.

"For the last time dad we are not taking all this back with us!" snapped Judy.

"Zebra repellent, leopard mace, skunk Tasers and of course a single use panda tranquiliser," listed off Nick. "As much as I appreciate the gesture Stu I'm afraid I agree with Judy. It'd be detrimental to our work as ZPD detectives to carry all this around not to mention irresponsible."

"I told you they'd be like this," hissed Bonnie.

"You can't blame a rabbit for trying can you?" responded Stu.

There was a smaller group seeing them off this time. Only Judy's parents, brothers Kyle and Nick and her sister Rosie had come along. Gideon and Travis were busy at the bakery and summer was nearly over so the burrows were working overtime to bring in the hay. A distant honking signalled the Zootopian Express' arrival.

Nick let Judy go first, knowing his goodbyes would be the longest if only because of Little Nick's vicelike grip on his leg. She hugged both Kyle and Rosie and lovingly embraced both parents before Nick hobbled over to bid his farewells. He shook paws with Kyle as Little Nick's grip increased exponentially.

"Don't you hurt my sister now," the rabbit warned in a low voice.

"Don't worry," replied Nick with a wink. "She knows too much for me to even consider a break-up…"

"What was that Nick?" called Judy

"Just planning a poker game for the next visit!"

He hugged Rosie next. Her eyes were the same colour as Judy's and if it weren't for the black and white fur the younger rabbit would have been the spitting image of her sister. Her eyes were wet as well and Nick smiled at her. He recognised infatuation when he saw it and he was pretty sure it was only because he was a fox. Ah the reckless curiosity of youth, he thought.

"I'm not the mammal for you," he whispered, almost apologetically. "Someday soon you're going to make a mammal close enough to your own age very happy. As for me? Were I twelve years younger and not head-over-heels for your sister I'd be writing you poetry already. Take care Rosie."

His voice was a whisper so low that only Rosie could hear it and she gasped slightly when he said her name. He stepped back before her grip could tighten and moved onto Stu and Bonnie where the three of them began the attempt to detach Little Nick from Big Nick.

"3, 2, 1 heave!" said Bonnie.

It took three tries but with a final wail of loss Little Nick was removed from his hero just as the train pulled in.

"Stu, Bonnie thanks for everything," said Nick and he meant it too. "I'll see you next time round."

He hugged them both so they couldn't see that his eyes were clouding over with emotion. As he let go of Stu Bonnie pulled him in tighter.

"You're not coming back until we get that guest bedroom soundproofed," she swore. "I doubt anyone in the burrow got so much as half a night's sleep the last few nights."

As quickly as it happened the moment was over and Nick stepped back in ashamed shock. He could still feel a small glimmer of perverse pride deep down though. Still making the girls go wild for Wilde, he thought lasciviously. With a final wave Judy and Nick stepped onto the train bound for Zootopia. They hadn't been sitting down a minute when Judy's phone began to ring.

"Detective Hopps here," she answered. "Is there a prob- Speaker phone? Yeah sure."

"Afternoon Chief," said Nick. "How's it goin-?"

"Shut it Wilde," came the buffalo's rumbling baritone. "I've got problems up to my ears back here."

"That's a lot of problems sir."

"You bet it is! And you know my biggest one?"

"No sir, what?"

"I'm stuck with the biggest case since the Nighthowler Incident and no detective's to solve it. I mean Delgado and Fangmeyer are good but…"

"Hey c'mon Chief that was mean!" came the wolf's voice.

"Shut it Fangs! Sorry my office is being refurbished so I've been forced to use the canteen. Anyway my point is I need you two back here pronto. Two city council members have just been abducted by the Monochrome gang. They're building up to something big and no one knows what. I need you both in plainclothes here tomorrow morning. I never wanted to throw you into the deep end like this but we're running out of options here."

"You don't need to worry Chief," assured Nick. "We'll handle it!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself sir," agreed Judy.

"Good see you both tomorrow and Francine says hi."

Judy put her phone down and looked up at Nick in determination.

"Ready to go to work?"

"As long as it's with you partner."

· If you'd like to read what Bogo said about being a detective I'd advise you to go back and read my other story Buffalo Bogo & the Detective Dilemma.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

AN: Apologies for the delay but my new job is a killer. Still better than no chapter at all right? Keep reviewing guys, it's what pushes me and these stories forward!

The bullpen was louder than usual on their first morning back. A tense atmosphere could be felt throughout the first precinct. Behind Bogo's podium was a map of Zootopia with every abductee's photo taped to it. Red thread linked each one before drawing it back to the only grainy picture of the Monochrome Gang in the centre. Judy was getting a severe sense of déjà vu as she tried to ingrain each image onto her brain.

It was raining outside. The summer storms had taken Zootopia by force in the week they'd been away. Every storm drain in the city had been opened and hundreds of homeless mammals were evacuated from the tunnels and sewers that ran beneath the city. Little Rodentia had been carefully waterproofed as a precaution. The monsoon weather showed no signs of abating either. Zootopia would be harder to patrol in pouring rain and howling winds. Especially at a time when the ZPD were feeling the pressure to find the kidnapped mammals and their kidnappers.

Judy jumped as the door burst open and Chief Bogo barged in. The chanting grew in volume as all those assembled pounded their fists on the tables. Bogo let it go on for a few moments as his eyes scanned the room. His ears were standing straight up and his gaze burned with righteous fury. Judy could see something else in there as well; worry.

"Alright, alright," he shouted. The chanting died down.

"Now," he continued before noticing Nick start to open his mouth. "Shut your mouth Wilde! As you all know we've had five double kidnappings in three months and barely any leads. The Monochrome Gang are responsible, that much we do know, but there have been no demands made as yet. We've pulled up every snow leopard, zebra, panda and skunk in our database but that's taking a while to work through."

"So what's the plan Chief?" asked Wolford.

"The plan is a bad one," snapped the Chief. "City Hall have decided to put their noses into police business once again. They have 'proposed' that a citywide taskforce be assembled, spearheaded by our 'best and brightest' officers."

Judy instinctively knew that meant her and Nick as well as some more experienced detectives.

"Guess that's you out Fangs," called Grizzoli.

"Fuck off Grizz!" snapped the wolf.

Laughter broke out throughout the bullpen and even Bogo cracked a smile. He tapped a pile of folders against the desk and cleared his throat before beginning to hand out the files.

"Detectives Hopps and Wilde are assigned to the City Hall crime scene," stated Bogo. "Delgado and Fangmeyer are to link up with the second team from precinct three. Wolford and Trumpet are assigned to Gobiburg. The rest of you are to assist in whatever ways you possibly can. The hours will be long on this case. Anything before I go?"

There was nothing. The buffalo snorted in approval and marched out. Judy flipped through the files. It reminded her of the Emmet Otterton casefile. Basically empty though it at least had more than one page.

"Ready to humiliate all these chumps and solve this in forty-eight hours again?" asked Nick, smirking.

"You bet!" said Judy as convincingly as she could.

Something felt off about this. The media storm, the ALF and the case in general all seemed wrong but Judy couldn't put her finger on it. Nothing fit. It was like a complicated masterplan that only made sense once all the pieces were in place. Right now though it seemed like one unholy mess of a case.

CITY HALL. SAME MORNING.

"Damn it," complained Judy. "I should've known the vultures would be out."

Camped outside City Hall's steps were around thirty reporters dressed in rain jackets and battling to hold umbrellas steady in the wind. Slowly they all turned to forlornly watch the police cruiser descend into the underground carpark. Security had been beefed up across the city since they had left. If the kidnapping in Tundra Town hadn't been a wakeup call than the most recent one definitely had been.

"So why are we here Carrots?" asked Nick stepping out of the car.

"Well according to the file Leon Shrewsbury, a shrew, and Angela Billworth, a platypus, were kidnapped from their shared office," read Judy. "If I had to guess I'd say Chief Bogo was hoping we'd spot something the other investigating officers didn't."

"Do you really think that's it?" asked Nick with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you think all those reporters outside have something to do with us being here?"

"No. Chief Bogo wouldn't do something like that. Would he? He knows how bad I am with the press. Hell the whole city knows. Then again this whole Dream Team narrative the ZPD's got going for us might have something to do with it."

"Now you're reading between the lines Carrots. For what it's worth I don't think Bogo likes this anymore than we do. I think it's something those vipers upstairs cooked up."

Judy didn't respond but thought about what Nick said as they hurried up the stairs. The crime scene was on the third floor forcing Nick and Judy to trek through a winding maze of corridors, cubicles and conference rooms to get there. Nick felt eyes on them wherever they went. Some curious, others supportive and a few disgusted. He tried to shake it from his mind but couldn't quite clear away the cobwebs. It was only when they met Bucky and Pronk, who both worked in City Hall, that the pieces fell into place.

"Judy! Nick!" called Pronk, hurrying over. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Working the Monochrome Gang case," answered Judy. "What about you?"

"I was just meeting Bucky for lunch. Congrats by the way!"

"For once we agree on something," muttered Bucky but shut up at the glare from Pronk.

"Congrats on what?" asked Nick in confusion.

"You mean you haven't seen the Zootopia Enquirer?"

"That rag? I wouldn't even use that for toilet paper."

"Well a lot of people read it and it's printed some pretty scandalous things about the ZPD's Dream Team."

"What kind of scandalous things?" asked Judy, with mounting horror.

"That you guys are, you know… together?" whispered Bucky.

Nick looked at Judy. Judy looked at Nick. Pronk looked at Bucky. Bucky looked at Pronk. Bucky took out his phone, opened it and showed them a list of most recent articles on the Zootopia Enquirer's website.

· Gazelle to Headline Zootopia Park Festival.

· Judy Hopps: Predaphile or unsuspecting victim?

· Nick Wilde: Inspiration or Savage in Disguise?

· The Hows and Whys of Interspecies Sex.

· Is the ZPD a Hive for Degeneracy?

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!" snapped Judy. Nick pinched the bridge of his muzzle and sighed long and loud. As if the case couldn't get more complicated suddenly they had the entire city asking if they were fit to police it. It would have come out eventually, too many people at the precinct knew that they were together. But why now? No wonder Clawhauser had seemed concerned this morning. The cheetah was a gossip fiend.

"Oh it can't be that bad," assured Bucky.

"Yeah Bucky's right," agreed Pronk for the second time. "Just think of how much you too have done for the city and pred-prey relations. This is just noise you can block out."

"Besides," added Bucky in a whisper. "So far it's all just rumour and hearsay."

"He's right Carrots," said Nick. "But with all that said I think it's best if we get in and out of here quick. We don't want the reporters out there finding out it was us that drove in."

Judy looked up at him and nodded, a look of steely determination in her eyes. Bucky and Pronk had worked in the office beside the two kidnapping victims so they led the way. As soon as their office door closed Judy could hear them start to argue. Yellow police tape sealed the doorway though there was no door left in it. The Monochrome Gang had come through it and the window. Billworth's desk lay in pieces while Shrewsbury's smaller workplace had been turned into matchsticks.

A piece of damp cardboard covered the shattered window and the room was cold with the draft. The carpet was wet and the lights flickered in their sockets. Nick sniffed the air. He smelled skunk, snow leopard, zebra, panda, shrew, platypus and fear. He sniffed harder. The scent of zebra was far stronger than all the others. It meant there was DNA evidence somewhere in the room. As Judy began to probe the desk shards Nick followed his nose.

"A-ha!" he exclaimed by the window.

"Find something?" asked Judy excitedly.

"Better," replied Nick. "I found someone."

He carefully removed the tuft of zebra hair from where it was lodged in the top right corner of the window and placed in a sealed plastic bag. He held up a paw and Judy slapped him a quick high-five. He put the bag in his jacket pocket and continued the search. Other than an empty chloroform bottle there was nothing else. Forensics had swept the room pretty well.

"This'll be enough to keep Bogo happy," said Nick.

"Yeah," agreed Judy absentmindedly.

"Carrots you OK?"

"Just trying to make sure they don't get to me," she mumbled.

"You know it's not about that it's about making sure they don't see you. Does it bother you that much?"

"No but it's just another thing to worry about you know?"

"Well then let me do some of the worrying for a change Carrots. Let me carry some of the baggage for a change."

"Haven't you carried enough already?"

"What's a little more? Besides if it's for you I think I can handle it. Being partners in more than one sense means sharing the weight. Let me help you Fluff."

Judy just smiled and nodded, relief flooding her eyes.

PRECINCT ONE. THAT EVENING.

It was an hour before they were due to clock off and the rain had not yet abated. Judy typed her report furiously, her mind still reeling from today's news. She should be happy that they had made such a huge discovery but instead she was simply annoyed. Oh sure it was fine if the ZPD's best partners were a platonic crime fighting duo but Gazelle forbid they were romantically involved!

On the other side of the cubicle the quiet, calmer clack of keys came from Nick's computer. Usually his chill demeanour and unflappable manner made him a pillar of support but the only thing Judy was leaning on today was worry. She had seen something in his forest green eyes this morning. Something fragile, something that made her believe she didn't know him as well as she thought he did despite all he had told her. There was still something missing from the puzzle that was Nick Wilde.

She wouldn't find out about it this evening though. She was too mad and had too much work to do. The phone rang shrilly at her desk. She was still getting used to the new Wilde-Hopps office set up. Sighing she picked up the receiver and held it to at a reasonable distance from her sensitive ear.

"Judy?" came the voice. "It's Clawhauser. Chief Bogo wants to see you in his office as soon as possible."

"Can it wait?" she asked in exasperation. "I'm in the middle of a report."

"Chief says the report's not important. He says Nick's is good enough but he wants to see you to discuss the evidence you found today."

"Why not both of us?"

"I don't know I guess he figured anything he tells either of you privately the other will know pretty soon after."

"Fair enough. I'm on my way."

Judy put the phone down as Nick swivelled in his chair, eyebrows raised.

"Buffalo Butt want to see you?"

"Yep."

"Cool I'll finish up here. Let me know when you're done and I'll drop you home."

Judy nodded and stepped out. Home, she thought. It sounds so… So domestic. She smiled at the thought. Even with Zootopia undergoing the worst case of paranoia since the Night Howler Incident she felt safer knowing Nick was by her side. It soothed her anger and made her love the fox even more. For so long Judy had, ironically, played the part of the lone wolf. Now it was nice to know there was someone she could totally depend on.

But can you? The voice came from inside her head and as much as she tried to shut it out it kept asking. He's hiding something else you know? What if he killed someone? He is a fox after all. They're all thieves, muggers and liars, aren't they? You think he's a pillar of strength but what if he's a pillar of sand?

It was only when she knocked on Bogo's office door and his booming baritone commanded her to enter that the voice stopped. Judy presumed it was thanks to the huge Cape buffalo's bellow that the cobwebs in her head had been blown away along with the spiders that lived in them.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she asked.

"Have a seat Detective Hopps," he said, turning away from the rain smeared window. "The results came back from the zebra hair you brought in this morning. We have a positive match for one Jackson Crossing."

"And who is that sir?" asked Judy, nonplussed.

"Jackson Crossing is presumably the only still living member of the original ALF Military Council," explained the Chief. "He's evaded capture for twenty-two years thanks to his propensity for masks and an unusually forgettable face. He was the leader of the original Monochrome Gang."

"The original sir? I thought it was the same gang as before."

"No the originals were all killed in a hostage situation gone bad two decades ago in Lynxville. Jackson escaped and now he's resurfaced with a new gang and the same stupid ideologies. I know criminals like Crossing, time only makes them more determined and crazy. He's out for blood this time Hopps."

"With respect sir, so are we."

"I know Hopps, just thought I'd warn you. But before you go I'll give you this advice: know yourself and your partner. Know each other's limits. This case could take longer than City Hall anticipates. You need to be prepared to face the physical, mental and personal costs it may raise. You've already seen what the papers are saying. This is a bad case Hopps."

Judy stood up and Chief Bogo walked her to the door. Before she left she turned and faced him. Fists clenched and eyes alight with determination.

"Bad cases get put in the Pound sir," she stated. He smiled almost sadly.

"That they do Hopps that they do."

THAT NIGHT. NICK'S APARTMENT.

Beer? Chilled. Chips? Bowled. Dip? Readied. Nick was having a few of the guys over although to be honest he had almost been too exhausted to host. Though their first day as detectives hadn't been that physically taxing it had taken an emotional toll on both of them. Nick had seen Zootopia's papers print cruel and unusual things about mammals before but it was different when it was you. So Nick had decided to do what he always did when things seemed like they were slipping; drink. He pressed play on the speaker set up he had and sat back as music filled the room.

Five minutes later they was a knock at the door. Nick stood up and ambled over as the knocking grew in volume and intensity.

"Open the fuckin door Wilde!" came the deceptively deep voice. "You keep me waitin any longer and you'll be answering the door to a fuckin skeleton!"

Nick opened the door and smirked down at the Fennec fox below him. The smaller mammal held his gaze as the snarl on his face slowly morphed into the slightly mischievous-slightly evil grin he was used to. Finnick slipped by Nick, a bottle of Quack Daniels in hand. Yawning ferociously the still suited fox slammed himself back into the cushions of Nick's couch. Nick grabbed himself a beer and gave Finnick a glass full of ice.

"So what's up?" asked Finnick, sipping at the whiskey. "You never invite me over unless you've got something on your mind."

"Nah I just need to get some stuff off my mind tonight," Nick replied. "Hence the booze. By the way there are some guys from the force coming over as well."

"Ah so it's group therapy? Wait are any of them from the fraud squad?"

"What? No."

Finnick nodded in satisfaction and tapped his foot in time to the music. They sat like that in companionable silence until another knock at the door rang out.

"Open up!" roared Fangmeyer. "Police!"

"Party police!" hollered Wolford as Nick opened the door.

Fangmeyer, Delgado, Wolford and Buckton barged in booze in hand.

"So Wilde what's the deal?" asked Wolford, once they were all settled. "Drinks on a work night? Not that I'm complaining but it doesn't seem very like you."

"I knew something was up!" crowed Finnick. "C'mon Nick, spill."

Nick sat there, beer cupped in both hands, as if in prayer.

"Well it's like this…" he began.

AN: Confessions incoming next week! Stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

A/N: First, massive apologies for leaving you all hanging for the last 6+ months. Second big thanks to fellow author Irual for jolting me out of my slump. You know the saying "Life is what happens when you've got other plans." This story deserves to be finished and you guys deserve an ending. Keep your eyes open for updates and send me reviews if you feel like it.

"Wow…" murmured Wolford.

"Heavy stuff," stated Buckton.

"Wild that you trusted us with this Wilde," joked Fangmeyer before a slap from Delgado silenced him.

"So why tell us?" asked Delgado. "I mean I get that you wanted to get this off your chest but surely you could talk to your parents or some friends that already know about this right?"

"Nick's an only child," informed Finnick. "And as to his parents only fox Jesus knows where they are."

"Way to put your paw in it Stripes," snapped Fangmeyer.

"It's cool Delgado," Nick said finally. "As to the friends thing; well you guys are the closest friends I have. All the others hit the bricks as soon as I joined the force apart from Finnick here of course."

"Jeez we never knew Nick, thanks and sorry I guess."

"So what now?" asked Trent Buckton. "I mean now that we know your shady past what do we do? Arrest you?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't. What I'd like is your advice. Judy thinks she knows everything about me. You know the heroic, handsome and humble fox who came from nothing to make it as one of the greatest fraudsters and eventually greatest officers in Zootopia history. But she doesn't know about what I've just told you. And with this new case I'm not sure if I should tell her but if I leave it too late she might not trust me again. You get me?"

"Nick," began Delgado amid a chorus of groans. "As a renowned pussy magnet and I'm not just talking about felines here boys I would say the best time to tell her is right after you've fuc-"

"Sweet Wolf Buddha no!" exclaimed Wolford.

Fangmeyer held his face in his paws, Buckton had backed away slightly from the tiger and Finnick looked disgusted.

"What?" asked Delgado, the lustful sex guru gleam slowly leaving his eyes. "I say something wrong?"

"Not exactly but I'm not sure your methods will work on Judy," said Nick. "They sound more like techniques to get her to break up with me. And you're a married mammal Delgado for Gazelle's sake!"

"Well yeah but myself and Mrs Delgado are also members of our local swingers' club-"

"Enough! Please!" cried Wolford. "Too much… Far too much."

"Alright enough joking around," announced Finnick. "Nick's asked for help, let's give it to him."

"Break it to her gently if you do break it to her," suggested Wolford.

"But nothing fancy otherwise you'd just ruin a nice dinner," added Buckton.

"Be clear that you've changed your ways," Fangmeyer put in. "If you don't she might lose her trust in you. Last time that happened to me the she-wolf put a leash on me. Not literally of course but she did get very possessive…"

"Make sure she knows you love her," said Delgado after some thought. "And that you'd – What? I may be a lothario but I can be romantic when the time calls for it. And that you're willing to do whatever it takes to keep her in your life."

After that the conversation moved onto lighter topics but Delgado's words rang like bells in Nick's head. Even as he said goodbye to everyone around midnight and collapsed into bed nowhere near sober the sex-addicted tiger's advice blazed in neon red behind his eyelids. Nick had politely refused the tantric sex book Delgato Delgado had offered him but the rest of the advice he considered taking to heart.

MIDNIGHT. JUDY'S APARTMENT.

She'd thought about texting him as soon as he'd dropped her off at her place. She'd thought about calling him. She'd thought about Furbook messaging him. She'd even thought about braving the dangerous torrential rain outside just to see what was wrong with him. Nick was hiding something and as much as he'd talked about sharing the weight this morning she desperately wanted to know what this was. There were layers to the fox only he knew. She doubted even Finnick knew everything about his best friend's past.

She looked out the kitchen window at the rain sheeting down the glass. The day had been a long one and had only been made worse by the papers. She understood why people were curious. A fox and a bunny cop partnership? A year ago even she wouldn't have believed it. But that was then and this was now. Now everything was different. She loved him, unconditionally. Nothing could change that. Not her parents. Not the Monochrome Gang. Not his past.

She sighed and settled in front of the TV with a mug of carrot tea. ZNN news was on and Peter Moosebridge was reporting on the kidnappings. They were everywhere these days. From missing posters to the news, the kidnappings were unavoidable. It all gave Judy an uncomfortable sense of Déjà vu.

"In a startling revelation," began Moosebridge. "The Animalia Liberation Front or ALF have claimed responsibility for the recent spate of kidnappings perpetrated by the infamous Monochrome Gang. The Front were thought to have disbanded twenty years ago after a ZPD crackdown led to the deaths, arrests, and disappearances of their Military Council. The militant group was responsible for a variety of bombings, robberies, and kidnappings. City Hall have set up a special police task force to deal with the resurgence of this criminal group. Only one member of the ALF Military Council remains at large. Jackson Crossing, a zebra, is a violent anarchist and was considered dead after a joint police and military operation on the ALF's base in the Upper Wolverine Row. More as we know it…"

Judy sighed and shut off the TV. She couldn't think about sleep yet, let alone try. Even if it was nearly midnight she knew she'd just toss and turn. Sleep was a long way off at this point in the night. Her phone buzzed.

"Carrots are you awake?" read the text.

"Couldn't sleep if I wanted to," she replied.

"Good open the door."

Judy's heart began to beat faster. True enough when she opened the door Nick was there, dripping and morose. He stepped in and hugged her.

"Nick what's up?" she asked, worried. "Is everything OK? Have you been drinking?"

"Only a little," he mumbled. "This is the only way I could tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Let me dry off first. Then we'll talk."

She boiled the kettle for more tea, decaf coffee for Nick. She settled on the couch but her shoulders were tense and nerves thrummed along her body. What did Nick need so badly this late at night? It wasn't sex fox libidos were generally quite low though that hadn't stopped Nick satisfying Judy's rampant sex drive. She heard the dryer shut off and Nick padded over in only a pair of jeans.

He sipped his coffee and appeared a great deal soberer. He breathed out slowly and then he began to talk as Judy listened as best she could.

"My father dragged us all down," he started, voice steady. "First my mom then me. Very few escaped the canine crack epidemic in Foxton. It was an escape for all of us. But you can't escape reality, not really. There were the police raids, the murders, and the overdoses. The last time I saw my father the Rusty Fang Gang had put him in a van and driven him somewhere. I never did find out if they killed him. My mother ended up in prison on a ten-year distribution sentence. The drugs helped me and Finnick con other mammals and to keep the nightmares at bay."

He took another few breaths and gulped his coffee. His paws were shaking like leaves in a storm. Judy took one of them and held on tightly.

"We slid further and further in," he continued. "Eventually we owed bad foxes money. We took our share of beatings and ran from the cops more times than I've had hot meals. Eventually our work began to suffer. Funny huh? What got us out of committing crimes was our dedication to the lesser crime of conning. We went to rehab, drug therapy and regular therapy. I never did give up the drinking but it helps me stay away from the harder stuff somehow. I built a mask for myself and fit a load of coping mechanisms into my head like cogs in a machine. I got clean. I became the fox you know now but old Nick is still in there craving the barbiturates, tranquilisers and coke. Old Nick's cage isn't as secure as I like to think it is. He's still there, growling deep inside."

There were tears now as he looked at her. Judy's heart was calm and fit to burst. It swelled with acceptance and pride. The last wall had been torn down. She saw it crumble in the water of his tears. She leaned forward and kissed him and he pressed her to him like she was a tree in a storm. The only thing holding them both down.

"I love you Nick," said Judy.

"I love you Carrots." And she felt him smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Here's where things get dark. Fair warning the next few chapters will be violent and contain a whole heap of references to trauma, addiction, and violence. Mental health and the things associated with it is a sensitive subject so please do let me know if you feel I'm going down the wrong path regarding the issues at hand. Don't worry though things will get light and fluffy again that's a promise. That said I hope you enjoy and please review!

The sun was breaking through the clouds. Ugly black squalls pulling back to let the afternoon light in. A rare event during Zootopia's monsoon season. Mammals strolled in the city parks, lounged around on their lunchbreaks and some took impromptu trips down to Cape Cod for the day. Not the ZPD though they were on a mammal hunt. An APB had been put out on Jackson Crossing. Officers and detectives from every precinct were combing the city bit by bit looking for the dangerous zebra.

SWAT teams had been sent into Lynxville, Foxton and the Upper Wolverine Row. Some of the most impoverished areas of Zootopia where a great deal of anti-government sentiment still lingered. If Crossing and his Monochrome Gang were there they would find him. Judy and Nick sat in their cruiser six blocks from Sahara Square keeping an eye on a health foods store often frequented by zebras. Nothing was going unchecked today no matter how ridiculous.

"Carrots this is the third store today," complained Nick. "And we've got six more to go before our shift's over."

"You heard the Chief Nick," said Judy before launching into a gruff and incredibly convincing impression. "Hopps, Wilde we got a tip off that Stripes' Grains was one of Crossing's favourite stores while he was active. I want you two to keep an eye on these nine and report in if you see him. Remember you are to wait for backup should you see him. Shut it Wilde!"

"Tell me that doesn't sound weird coming from the Chief Carrots? I mean a health store?! The Chief is usually the first to send us onto the front lines because he knows we can handle it. But not this time instead Trumpet, Schwartz, Buckton and Wolford are in Lynxville kicking in doors. It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe Chief Bogo knows something we don't," mused Judy. "Or maybe he's worried."

"Worried? I hadn't thought of it that way…"

"Exactly. ZFD, City Hall workers as well as paramedics and City Maintenance staff have all been kidnapped. But no one from the ZPD I think we're the next target. The Monochrome Gang want us alive whereas there are plenty of separatists and anarchists happy to take pot shots at us in Foxton and Wolverine Row. This is the safest place for us Nick. I don't like it but I see why Bogo's doing it."

For the next few minutes they listened in on the action as a SWAT team lead by Detective Trent Buckton stormed a known separatist hangout in Lynxville. The sun beat down and the mammals of central Zootopia were ignorant of what was going in the north of the teeming metropolis. It was just as Nick and Judy were moving on that Clawhauser came on the radio.

"Calling all Officers in and around Sahara Square," radioed the large cheetah. "Six monochrome mammals bearing a close resemblance to the Monochrome Gang have been spotted in an alley north of Sahara Square. Confirm identity and then wait for backup. Clawhauser out."

"We're up Carrots," announced Nick. "You know where he's talking about?"

"Please Slick I know this city like the back of my hand," said the bunny before pulling out into traffic. "Detectives Hopps and Wilde en route Ben. Tell the Chief his Dream Team are about to clean up."

"Will do Judy," answered Clawhauser. "I'll update the betting pool."

"Gambling should be illegal," muttered Nick as they picked up speed.

They reached the alley in no time and left the cruiser far out of sight. Slowly, quietly they crept along the wall. Edging herself out Judy took a good long look at the cluster of black and white mammals gathered around a black van.

"This is Officer Hopps," she reported. "We have confirmation. The Monochrome Gang are on Shrew Avenue just north of Sahara Square. Requesting backup."

"Roger that Hopps. I'm patching the Chief in. Do not engage unless provoked. Repeat do not engage. Wait for backup."

"Hopps, Wilde. Chief Bogo here. What's the situation?"

"Nothing much to report Chief. They're all hanging around a big black van. All dressed in black. No visible weapons or hostages. Only one we can't positively ID is Crossing. He's got a cap pulled down low."

"Roger. All right remember it is paramount that you do not reveal your position. This could be ou-"

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers they're getting ready to leave."

"You're right Chief," stated Nick grimly. "This could be our only chance. We'll catch you on the flip side."

Whatever Bogo roared in response was lost as Judy and Nick flicked out their earpieces. They drew their standard issue service pistols and began to advance hugging whatever cover they could find. The occupants of the van didn't notice them until they were right in front of them. The zebra and the panda raised their hooves and paws respectively.

"ZPD," shouted Judy. "Get out of the van with your paws up."

Surprisingly the zebra and panda agreed. The front doors popped open and both mammals stepped out into the alley. They stood there momentarily and in that moment Judy saw him. It was Crossing all right. But he was different to the old photo. His fur had traces of grey in it and his face was heavily scarred. Whereas before he'd had a forgettable face now it was burned into the memory of anyone who saw him. Raw, red skin was pulled tight across the left side of his face. It tugged up the corner of his mouth in a permanent sneer revealing ugly yellow teeth.

"Crossing," said Nick. "You are under arrest for abduction, forced imprisonment and illegal possession of fire arms."

"No, I'm not," growled the zebra. "But you are cops!"

The zebra and panda quickly parted as their four compadres rushed Nick and Judy. The distance was short but fox and rabbit got off four shots between them. Nick hit the panda in the upper arm and shoulder whereas Judy nailed a snow leopard and the zebra between the eyes. Then they were on them.

Judy spun and delivered a vicious roundhouse kick to the skunk's sternum. It knocked him back as the snow leopard rushed in her tail whipping around only for Judy to dodge under it. Nick took a running jump from atop a dumpster landing a flying headbutt into the already injured panda. This was how Nick and Judy fought; using speed, momentum, and agility against larger opponents.

"This is Officer Hopps," shouted Judy, diving beneath another tailspin. "Where's that backup?!"

"ETA two minutes!" came Clawhauser's muted response.

Crossing himself joined the fray sending a hoof directly into Nick's stomach. The fox doubled over as the air whooshed out of him. The panda ran up and grabbed the fox in a headlock. Nick's pistol was gone but his tranq gun wasn't. Swiftly he drew it and unloaded six darts into the panda's chest. The huge bear roared and tripped back. Judy broke the skunk's snout with a hard-left hook but was sent skittering sideways by a chop to the ribs from the snow leopard.

In the distance sirens screamed coming from every direction. Choppers sounded from above and SWAT vans cleared the roads as they rushed from the north of the city. The city of Zootopia drew to a standstill as cops from seven different precincts converged on Sahara Square. The sun was sinking lower as the clouds began to push back in threatening a storm of thunderous proportions.

Time slowed as Nick watched the fist close in on his temple from the corner of his eye. No way I can stop that, he thought. Not while this panda is coming at me with the mother of all haymakers. Judy watched Jackson Crossing's hoof connect with Nick's head as she landed a flurry of blows on the skunk. Nick's eyes rolled upwards and he went limp like a ragdoll. The panda grabbed him and ran for the van woozily. Jackson yelled something unintelligible at the snow leopard and skunk before heading for the van himself. One last tail swipe took Judy by surprise and she crumpled against the wall.

"Officer Hopps here," she mumbled. "They have Nick. They have Nic-"

"Fangmeyer and Delgado en route! Hold on Hopps!"

"This is Wolford. Me and Grizzoli have the van in sight. We are in pursuit!"

"Roger. Backup's on its way!"

"Hopps this is the Chief. Come in Hopps. Damn it Hopps answer me!"

"They've got backup! C'mon Ben where's ours?"

"Five units and a chopper converging on the north-eastern highway now!"

"Detectives Fangmeyer and Delgado are on scene. No sign of Wilde. Hopps is unconscious but alive."

"Roger. Bus is on its way. Lieutenant Bungo ETA?"

"Two minutes to the north-eastern highway. I've got Buckton and Schwartz in the back of the bird on over watch. Those tyres won't know what hit them!"

"This is Wolford. We have backup and the van's pulling over. Feline Flowers? Weird choice for a kidnapper… Oh no. They must have switched vans. No sign of Wilde only two real confused jaguars. Fuck I'm sorry…"

ZOOTOPIA GENERAL HOSPITAL. EARLY THE NEXT MORNING.

The lights were dimmed and rain pounded fiercely on the windows of the private room. The enormous water buffalo sat beside the bunny on the bed. She slept on as he twisted his hat in his hands. He was in full ZPD dress uniform. The kind he wore to funerals, press interviews and weddings. The kind of uniform he hated to wear.

"What happens now?" he whispered. "I've had officers wounded and killed in the line of duty. Seen good friends and bitter rivals die. I've seen too many good cops break Hopps. Tell me you won't be one of them."

"Breaking isn't in my nature Chief," she replied groggily.

The bunny's violet eyes caught his own brown ones. There was sorrow there. Determination too. But most importantly there was hope as well. He sighed and smiled despite himself. It had been a long day and it would be a longer few weeks.

"Good to see you Judy," said Bogo.

"Same to you Chief," said Judy before the realisation hit her like a tackle from Officer Trumpet.

"Oh God Nick," she cried and sat up before hissing in pain. Bogo was up in a flash gently pushing her back down.

"Easy Hopps," he said, soothingly. "You have bruised ribs along with a whole lot of other bruises. You need to rest. Wilde wouldn't want you to go after him half-cocked."

"It's all my fault," she whispered, voice quivering. "We shouldn't have gone in there…"

"Shhh Hopps. It's too late for should haves. It's not about blame. It's about the now. Getting Nick back and finding those responsible."

"But he was my partner! And I failed him…"

"No one failed anyone Hopps. For years I was sure I was to blame for Roarson's death when we took down the Grizzly Gutter. I was in a spiral and all the forgiveness and medals in the world meant nothing to me. I had to accept the guilt and turn it into something worthwhile."

"Like what?" she asked, her eyes shining wetly.

"Hope," he answered. "I had hope that I could make this city a better place. That I could change it so that no others like Roarson had to die. And what's more I still have hope. I like to think we all do in the ZPD otherwise we wouldn't be here…"

"Thanks Chief," she said. "Soon as I'm out I want to be front and centre on the rescue mission."

"You will be Hopps I promise you that."

Outside the city of Zootopia slept unaware of the coming storm in its future.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Visiting hours for Zootopia General were between two and six but officers of the ZPD had been coming and going since ten in the morning. It was just past noon and Judy felt exhausted. Any officer with time to spare had come to wish her well and swear that they'd get the Monochrome Gang if they had to tear Zootopia apart to do it. It filled her with hope but it was slowly draining her as well. Two officers stood guard outside her room constantly and a small SWAT team were on call just down the hall. There was no telling if the Monochrome Gang would come back for her.

"We're already making inroads Hopps," Wolford explained. "We have the search areas narrowed down to Foxton and the Upper Wolverine Row. We're not going to do any raids until we're certain. Still those are big areas so it'll take a little while."

"I know Wolford," said Judy, smiling tiredly. "I'll be out in another day and I'll be ready then."

"Good to hear Hopps. Chief says you'll be partnering with me for the duration of the search."

Judy was surprised at this and Wolford's uneasy expression spoke volumes. The Timber wolf usually flew solo unless he had to pair with Grizzoli. His tendency to go it alone had earned him the uncreative nickname Lone Wolf. Judy didn't know the full story but it had something to do with Jason Wolford's decade of military service before joining the ZPD. Rumours persisted that he had been part of some special forces two-person team. He had lost his partner in a mission gone wrong and suffered from PTSD as a result. Thus, he took on the role of a highway patrolman within the ZPD.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Judy cheerfully. "Except, well, you know…"

"I get you Hopps," said the wolf. "Hell, it might even be fun. You never know."

"Thanks Wolford."

The timber wolf nodded and got up. His smile was easy now and he waved a cheerful goodbye to the bunny. Judy checked the clock and saw it was nearly lunch. There would be no other visits for a little while. She eased herself up, her ribs twinging painfully as she did. Her ankle was twisted and there was a minor fracture in her left paw. Nothing too serious and her doctor, Francis Horton, had advised a week's bedrest and laughed along with Bogo at the look on Judy's face.

She sighed and turned to look out the drizzle soaked window. The storms had not been as ferocious ever since Nick's capture. The improving weather gave Judy hope. It was another pro to add to the list in her head she was using to try and stay positive. It wasn't easy though. Even with all the support from her fellow officers and the city at large the thought of Nick, alone and hurting, in some crumbling safe house made her quiver with rage. She would put Jackson Crossing and the rest of his wannabe terrorists behind bars if it was the last thing she did.

NEXT MORNING. ZPD BULL PEN.

Bogo could hear the tables rattling and the roars of all the officers in the bull pen from fifty feet away. They were truly fired up this morning. Yesterday and the day before had been a rush of confusion. The voles in Zootopia Traffic Control had spent day and night crawling through hours of CCTV footage looking for a trace of the infamous black van. Highway patrol had found it burnt out in an empty lot at the junction that divided the routes to Foxton and the Upper Wolverine Row. Today they would again increase the search in both areas. Wilde and the other mammals had to be found and soon before the Monochrome Gang pulled something drastic.

He pushed in the door and the chanting and pounding grew to fever pitch as he approached the podium. Francine and Bungo trumpeted for silence as Bogo raised both hooves, his expression one of stony determination. He looked out at a sea of equally sure faces. These mammals wanted blood and Bogo understood. There was little chance of there being a trial when they caught up with the Monochrome Gang. It was a guaranteed bloodbath something that Bogo was uncomfortable admitting.

"Alright, alright," he announced. "I have one item on the docket this morning and we all know what it is. Two days ago, on Wednesday the sixth of August, Detective Nick Wilde and Detective Judy Hopps were assaulted by the Monochrome Gang. Wilde was abducted and Hopps was injured. She will be returning to active duty tomorrow and the search will begin in earnest."

"What's the plan Chief?" called Fangmeyer.

"The Monochrome Gang are likely hiding out in one of the derelict high rises in either Foxton or the Upper Wolverine Row. We are going to comb those areas until there's nowhere left for those mangy mammals to hide. I want plainclothes officers on every major street in these areas. Choppers will be doing hourly fly-bys and we'll have our usual patrols operating as well. Should you see anything suspicious immediately report it to Clawhauser. SWAT teams will be ready to go at a moment's notice. It is vital you wait for back-up we don't need heroes we need results. There'll be plenty of glory to go around when we rescue Wilde and the other mammals. Any questions?"

There were none. Bogo dismissed them and was left in the relative silence of the bull pen. His thoughts crowded in on him like buzzing flies. His tail flicked in agitation and his nostrils flared. He had confidence in his officers and their abilities but that didn't stop niggling doubts from intruding on him.

Hopps and Wilde were an inspiration to the city and the ZPD. But more than that they were an inspiration to him. They had woken up the jaded buffalo. He felt eager and ready to take on new challenges with them under him. They had proven his doubts about Lionheart and Bellweather right. He had high hopes for his two newest detectives and he would be damned if he let some two-bit, has-been, idiotic terrorist cell get in the way. Bogo snorted like a steam train and stormed out of the bull pen. This was his city and they were his officers. It was time to go to work.

THAT NIGHT. SOMEWHERE IN FOXTON.

The floor was dirty, bare wood planks. The walls were dry, cracked plaster. It was cold in the apartment and a naked bulb flickered above the bound fox. His breathing was even though dried blood crusted his snout and his uniform was torn and filthy. Nick looked around him and, despite not knowing the time of day or what was happening, he knew where he was; Foxton. His old home. A sprawling slum that occupied the hills of Zootopia's northern temperate zone. Its proximity to Tundra Town and, by proxy, the Big Family had given Foxton the reputation as a haven for crooks of the vulpine kind.

So, if he was here where was Judy? He could remember everything up until Crossing had hit him. After that, darkness and then waking up tied to this splintery chair. He couldn't hear anything except for late night traffic far below and patrolling pawsteps outside his room. He wriggled against the rough rope tying his hands together. It was tied tight and bit painfully into his wrists. Nick snarled and snapped at the air in frustration. Judy could be in the building in the same position as he was or worse. On the other hand, she could be leading a full-frontal assault on this place right now. Nick knew which possibility was more likely and smirked at the thought.

He decided to sit and wait. Nick could be patient when he wanted to be. There was no point friction burning his hands so that they were unusable. There was a time to strike and a time to wait. Nick was merely waiting to strike. It wouldn't take long for the ZPD to find him. They'd already narrowed down their search areas. That is if the Monochrome Gang didn't kill him first. Nick wouldn't let that happen if he could help himself.

He heard pawsteps outside and sat straighter in the chair. Shadows blocked the crack of light in the door and there was murmured conversation. Nick heard what he expected to. Mentions of his name, Judy, the ZPD and how society would learn how wrong it had been all these years. Then the door opened.

"Officer Wilde," said a voice that was more lion growl than zebra neigh. "Good to see you're awake."

"Jackson Crossing," acknowledged Nick. "Amazingly the dark only makes you uglier."

"Witty and honest," stated Crossing, moving closer. "Say what you like Detective because soon you'll be dead."

"Ditto."

Crossing laughed at that his scar pulling his mouth into an ugly rictus sneer. Green eyes flashed in the dark as Crossing lit a cigarette. Nick watched the smoke spiral upwards before watching it disappear in the darkness just beyond the bulb. It filled him with a sense of indescribable dread but Nick didn't let them see that Crossing got to him. He had the same attitude to bullies as he had to terrorists.

"It's a shame we didn't get your partner Nick," mused Crossing. "It would have made all this much more meaningful. Pred and prey drawn together and then ripped apart by the evils of government corruption and societal prejudice. I guess your death will have to do."

"These ropes can't hold me forever," stated Nick, his heart swelling. "And you can't hide forever Crossing. Kill me and the ZPD will make sure you don't die a martyr's death. They'll do it all by the book just to get at you and your little movement. You'll go to the Pound for twenty years going through trial after trial, run the gauntlet of the appeals process until eventually they strap you into a gurney and inject you with poison. All legal, all government sanctioned."

Crossing's fist snapped out clocking Nick in the snout. The fox spat blood and grinned through red teeth. The zebra's eyes were cold and hard as stone. He flicked the cigarette and orange sparks burst against Nick's chest. Crossing leaned in and stared right into Nick's emerald eyes, that rictus grin ever-present on his scarred face.

"I know a lot about you fox," he spat. "I know your friends, your co-workers, your cons. I know you've broken before and believe me before we're through I will break you again even if it kills me."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Her shift was due to start in ten minutes and despite her determination Judy didn't know if she could face the bull pen. All those sympathetic faces and sorry smiles made her shudder. So, she did what she always did when she needed help and Nick wasn't there. She called her parents. Stu and Bonnie were well aware of what had happened and a few brief texts and phone calls had assured them that Judy was well on the way to recovery. They picked up on the second ring.

"Hey mom, hey dad," she said, smiling as best she could. "How's it going?"

"Jude the dude," her father crowed. "Good to hear from you. Nice to see that shiner of yours is going down. How are the ribs?"

"Still a little sore but as long as I don't run I'm OK," she replied, gingerly touching the bruise around her eye.

"And Nick? How's that fox of ours?" interjected Bonnie, the worry clear in her eyes.

"No word yet," sighed Judy. "But we're making progress and that's what counts. We'll have him and the others safe soon."

"Listen Judy we know you and the ZPD have this well in hand but we just wanted you to know that you have our support. Your father and I love you and Nick and we want to see you both safe. If that means going through hell to get him back then we'll be there with you every step of the way. You gotta fight through the dark times to get to the light Judy always remember that."

"I will and thanks guys. OK I gotta go my shift's starting but I'll call you when I get the chance. Love you!"

The phone screen went black and Judy let out a long breath. Time to face the music. Nervous but determined she strode out of the changing rooms outfitted in her specialised ZPD uniform designed to afford her maximum agility and speed. Clawhauser gave her the thumbs up from his desk and she caught several officers looking at her. When she locked eyes with them they smiled and nodded at her. Her ears twitching nervously, she pushed open the door to the bull pen.

"Welcome back Hopps," called out Fangmeyer.

"Jeez I'd hate to see the other guy," said Delgado, eyeing Judy's bruises.

"The ALF aren't going to know what hit 'em," snarled Grizzoli.

"Welcome back," said Wolford. "Partner."

"Appreciate it Wolford," replied Judy, sitting beside him.

"OK settle down officers," announced Bogo. "Now we all know what the main order of business here today is. Find Officer Wilde. Those of you not already occupied with other cases are to assist with the search in Foxton. Lieutenant Bungo will be up in Bird One providing aerial over watch with Detective Buckton. Any questions? No? Good, dismissed! Wolford, Hopps and Grizzoli hang back a moment please."

The bull pen cleared out quickly enough leaving only the wolf, polar bear, and rabbit with the water buffalo. Judy guessed Harv Grizzoli had been drafted in to help her and Wolford. The extra muscle definitely wouldn't go amiss and she was grateful for the solitary bear's assistance.

"I recently took the liberty of going through Officer Wilde's mail," began Bogo. "Several weeks ago, internal affairs had flagged some of Wilde's mail as suspicious. Working off a hunch I took a look and the letters are a strange foresight into the current situation. The address was tracked to a burnt-out house in east Foxton and I feel it warrants looking into. I'm sending the three of you to the address. Be careful and take the letter see if you can find any leads."

SAME MORNING. EAST FOXTON.

"I don't know what the Chief expects us to find here…" complained Wolford. "It all smells of smoke and petrol."

The house had been burnt down recently. A supposed electrical fire that had run out of control according to the file. Smoke no longer rose from the charred timbers but yellow ZPD tape was still stretched across the doorframe. They were in the hall doing their best to avoid splinters, glass, and nails. Grizzoli was stepping through the house as gingerly as he could ash dusting itself on his off-white fur.

"The Chief knows this place has something to do with the abductions," said Judy. "He wouldn't send us here without a good reason."

"I guess," grumbled Grizzoli. "Still I think you should take the upstairs Hopps. Y'know, for safety reasons."

"Sure. Wolford, you take the back of the house and Grizzoli can take the front. Shout if you find anything."

The stairs creaked and rain dripped through the huge holes in the roof onto the blackened floorboards. Three doors led off from the landing; one into a child's bedroom, the other a bathroom and the last a master bedroom. Judy went with the master bedroom first. There was a huge hole in the floor where the bed had fallen through to the kitchen below. Judy could see Grizzoli lifting it so Wolford could check under it. Two end tables balanced precariously on either side of the hole.

"C'mon Grizz just a little longer!"

"Whatever you saw better be worth it!"

"I swear it was just… Aha there it is!"

"What? What is it? What'd you find?"

"A bag of pretzels. Unburnt and unopened."

"Wolford, I swear to God…"

"Relax I'll share."

Judy suppressed a giggle as she jimmied open the drawers of the second end table, the first having revealed nothing. The drawers were stiff and swollen from the fire and firemammal's water hoses. The first drawer held nothing. The second had a silver locket hidden in ashen paper. The third revealed something that totally validated Bogo's hunch. A photo, a polaroid to be exact.

It had been hidden away but it was new. It was a shot of one of Foxton's many tenement blocks. A grey, concrete high-rise that sprouted balconies at every floor. A high wall reached the second floor and it was topped by barbed wire and covered in graffiti. It looked more like a military compound that had been abandoned to some questionable rebel movement. Several red and grey foxes could be seen guarding the gate and loitering on the balconies; weapons never far from hand.

"This is where they're hiding the hostages!" cried Judy, hopping down through the hole.

"Gazelle's gravy Hopps!" exclaimed Grizzoli. "Warn us next time."

"Where?" asked Wolford, leaning closer. "Shame there's no address that could be anywhere in Foxton. It's a big area."

"I know someone who might know," said Judy. "I'm gonna make a phonecall upstairs. Finish your sweep down here, and save me a pretzel."

She scrolled through her phone down to 'f' and found the mammal she was looking for. She hadn't spoken to him since her and Nick's detective graduation. She assumed he knew all that had happened and had been too caught up in his own worries to come visit. She pushed those thoughts away and hit dial.

"Judy?" came the voice, still as deep and surly as ever.

"Hi Finnick," she said softly. "How's it going?"

"'Bout as well as you think. Has there been any word?"

"No but I think I just found a lead and I need your help Finnick. Can you spare the time?"

"Of course, Fluff butt. Where are you?"

"457 Brush Lane."

"Shit no way. 457? Judy that – that's Nick's old place. Where he used to live with his parents. I'll be there in ten."

Nick's family home, she thought in shock. His parents had slept and fought in this room. Their son, her mate, had slept in the next. They had lived, laughed, and cried here. Now it was a shell. A burnt-out wreck you could barely call a building. Wait! The locket… Judy picked it out of the drawer and pried it open.

It was silver and in the shape of a heart. The inscription on the inner right-hand side was simple: 'To Mom, Love Nick.' On the left was a photo behind dusty glass. A young fox cub in a Junior Ranger Scouts uniform, brand new, something his mom had clearly saved up for. Standing proud at his shoulder was a vixen in her early thirties. Tall with beautiful, well-groomed fur and a thoughtful smile. Judy felt her paw quiver and her throat grow tight. She snapped the locket tightly as she heard a car pull up.

Finnick was successful now and had moved out of Foxton six months ago. Investment banking paid better than crime. He still knew the area like the back of his hand though. As soon as Judy showed him the photo he recoiled in horror.

"That's the Rusty Fur gang's territory," he explained. "A bad fuckin' spot. Called the Rusty Tower. No-go area for cops like the Big Compound in Tundra Town or the Jaws Estate in the Upper Wolverine Row. ALF must be paying the Rusties big bucks, even they wouldn't fuck with the ZPD like this. If Nick's being held there you've got a fight on your hands. A big fuckin' war in fact."

"We'll radio the Chief," said Wolford. "Let him know what's what."

"Did you find anything else in the house Judy?" asked Finnick, once the wolf and bear were out of earshot.

"Just this," she replied, holding out the locket.

Finnick took it gently and held it open. He was silent for a long time his eyes focussed on the picture as if he was trying to absorb its essence. Eventually he returned it and Judy swore she saw the dark track of a tear in his light fur and the glimmer of more to come in his eyes.

"Keep a hold of that Judy," he said thickly, turning away. "And look after yourself. Some things are too precious to lose."

"I'm bringing him back Finnick."

"You can bring him back physically Judy but there's no telling what they're doing to him up there. He's a tough fox but I've heard bad things about the Monochrome Gang. Nasty pricks. Give 'em one for me and then a few more for yourself and Nick."

THAT NIGHT. RUSTY TOWER.

Nick had been gradually worrying away at the lock on his foot manacle. They had moved him from the chair to a mattress on an iron bed frame which he was now shackled to. He could move off the bed to drink, eat and use the nearby toilet but not much more. The lock was a tricky one but Nick had picked tougher locks in his time. The problem was getting caught. The room was an old apartment with the walls knocked through. It was an entirely open space without even a curtain to cover the toilet.

Even now he heard hooves on wood and stopped what he was doing. Crossing stepped casually into the room. Dressed in military fatigues and a bulletproof vest he looked every inch the terrorist leader. Nick bared his fangs and snarled. There was no point playing games with this degenerate.

"Now, now Nicholas," said the zebra. "Is that really the way to act toward the mammal who has your life in his hands."

"If you were a real mammal you'd undo these shackles," growled Nick, hackles raised.

Jackson Crossing smiled and stepped closer just out of range of Nick's paws if he chose to pounce at him. Crossing's ears twitched suddenly and Nick looked up as distant cries and screams came to his ears. The other hostages. They were being held above him in a larger communal cell.

"Can you hear them Nick?" asked Crossing. "So close yet so far. Just out of reach. You could save them if only you weren't cuffed like that. How sad you are. Unable to help those you swore to protect and waiting on a bunny to save you."

"Shut up!" snapped Nick. "Your mind games won't work on me Crossing."

"Mind games? Oh no. This is just the warm-up. By the time I'm done with you Nick you'll be lucky if you remember your own name."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

The SWAT van crested the hill lit by pre-dawn light. Ahead lay the Rusty Tower and nearly twenty hostages waiting to be rescued. Choppers circled the tenement block while two dozen SWAT vans and twenty police cruisers converged on the compound from all directions. Judy was in the vanguard along with Wolford, Higgins, Grizzoli, Delgato, Fangmeyer, Schwartz and Buckton. Bogo was set up in a command centre commandeered from a willing stoat family across the street. He had views from the snipers' nests, helicopter cameras and body cameras throughout the operation.

"Rhino One pulling up," announced McHorn, their driver. "Ram ready."

"Roger Rhino One," responded Bogo. "Wait for my command."

"Remember Officers," Bogo broadcast. "We're not just rescuing one of our own today. We're rescuing over fifteen hostages and putting an end to one of the deadliest terrorist groups Zootopia has ever known. I want everyone safe home on this one. Look out for each other, look out for yourselves and bring our boy home!"

There was no raucous cheering. The officers all looked at one another and nodded. They were all armed to the teeth and wore bulletproof body armour. Only Buckton went without a helmet, his antlers prohibited it. They were parked in an alley within easy reach of the Rusty Tower's walls. The night watch was changing for the morning shift. It was nearly time.

"Internal Affairs are gonna have a field day when this is all over," stated Fangmeyer, a rueful smile on his face.

"Tomorrow's theirs," replied McHorn. "Today's ours."

Judy breathed deeply and checked her helmet and armour. It was built to allow her to avoid fire rather than absorb it. Weapons carried by Rhinos had a greater hit than those carried by Rabbits. One shot would punch through her armour but Judy was fast, really fast. The radio crackled as Chief Bogo ordered all units to check in. One by one the SWAT vans, observation copters and cruisers reported in.

"All units Operation Zebra Hunt is a go," said Bogo. "Move in."

The van roared to life as McHorn put it in drive. A huge plough lowered in front of the van's grill as it powered toward the sheet metal gate. Cries of surprise and fear rang out from the walls. Bullets pinged off the armoured vehicle as it tore through the gate. Corrugated iron flew in all directions and an Arctic Fox fell from the wall. Different vans burst through the concrete wall in different areas. McHorn spun the wheel so that the back doors were facing the entrance. He hopped in the back and grabbed an enormous steel plated riot shield.

"Form up," he bellowed as Buckton opened the doors. The huge rhino barrelled out of the van, trampling a weasel with a machine pistol in the process. All nine began to run toward the entrance as the other teams levelled covering fire on the walls. Within minutes the courtyard was secure and the SWAT were advancing on the tower.

Most of the rooms on the first floor were sealed off and the gang members had retreated to the upper floors. The Swat teams moved up except for one that went to check the rooms. All floors up to the fifth were clear. Lieutenant Bungo, also carrying a shield, stumbled back as heavy bullets pelted the shield. They stalled on the stairs as the heavy machine gun continued to fire.

"Tear gas now!" ordered Buckton. "Masks on!"

Six canisters of white gas bounced down the hallway. They hissed as the debilitating gas poured into the hall. The machine gun continued to boom until eventually it sputtered to a stop. Mammals began to cry and cough as the SWAT team raced down the corridor firing as they went. Judy bounded at the head of the pack towards the machine gunner. It was the skunk from before. One of the Monochrome Gang.

With one paw, she grabbed and slammed him into the ground. He coughed, tears streaming down his face. He struggled with the pistol at his belt but Judy got there first. She grabbed it and pointed it at his skull. She bounced his head off the floor, anger roaring in her veins.

"Where's Nick?" she yelled. "Where's my partner?!"

A hit to the ribs doubled the skunk up. His stink glands voided themselves and Judy thanked her lucky stars for the gas mask.

"Where's Nick!" It wasn't a question this time. She fired the pistol by his head, shattering a floor tile. The skunk recoiled and pointed upwards.

"What floor!"

"Eight… teen," he coughed. "Floor eighteen."

Judy slapped a pair of cuffs on the skunk and marched on. The Rusty Fur gang were in full retreat now. They were no match for the near military strength of the ZPD. Snipers blanketed the balconies with a storm of lead while the SWAT members used their weapons to full effect. Shooters in the choppers covered any escape attempts from the roof. The ZPD didn't have it all their own way however.

A lion officer from precinct ten went down under three foxes. He took two with him. Buckton's antlers were blown clear off his head before he picked them up and used them to gore the offending goat. Delgado was hit in the shoulder and retreated with Officer Higgins' aid. Detective Lucy Schwartz was separated in the tear gas on floor ten and took on a snow leopard paw-to-paw. She was victorious but still stretchered out of the tower with severe claw wounds.

On the seventeenth floor Judy saw him. Jackson Crossing kicked Fangmeyer back down the stairs before Judy, Wolford and Grizzoli bounded after him.

"In pursuit of Crossing," Judy radioed briefly, her rage still burning. "Have the body bags ready."

FLOOR EIGHTEEN. RUSTY TOWER.

The door slammed open as Nick dropped the cuffs to the floor. He had heard the shots and was ready. Red mist drifted across his vision and time slowed. Need a weapon. Toilet cistern. Kill Crossing. The zebra had a pistol. Easily remedied. The cistern lid hit the zebra's hoof and the revolver went off with a bang. The bullet clipped Nick's calf and blood flowed. The fox barely felt it.

He kicked Crossing in the muzzle and the zebra stumbled back. His right hoof was broken but he drew a knife from his boot with his left. He began to circle Nick, his mouth moving but Nick heard no words only the blood pounding in his ears. Nick was fast but so was the zebra. Paws and hooves moved in a blur. A series of strikes and blocks that the naked eye could easily miss. They broke as Crossing uppercut Nick sending him reeling against the bed. He looked down and saw blood on the mattress. The white fur on his chest was dyed red and his uniform shirt was torn to ribbons. The pounding in his ears drifted far away replaced with distant gunshots and racing pawsteps.

"I'm going to kill you Wilde," snarled Crossing, the shards of the cistern lid jammed deep in his neck. "And then I'll kill your little bunny bitch and the rest of this pathetic city."

Synapses fired in Nick's brain. His behaviour was beastly, animalistic. He couldn't remember what had happened last night but he knew Jackson was responsible. Nick growled and licked blood from his teeth. Kill Crossing. Save Judy. Prove self. The old Nick was in there somewhere directing the fearsome machine Nick was now but he was weak and couldn't hold on much more. Luckily, he didn't have to.

A polar bear smashed through the wall, a very disorientated weasel in his paws. The door was shattered by gunfire and a wolf and rabbit stepped through. Nick felt soothed by the rabbit's presence though he did not know why. Memory and sensation were fading fast. The zebra he hated raised a foot and spun slamming Nick back. With a wet crack his head hit the wall.

"Give it to me quick Hopps," said Bogo in a very tired voice. "What happened?"

The rabbit looked smaller than she ever had in the water buffalo's eyes. Small, scared and alone. He bent down and put a large hoof on her shoulder. The rabbit looked up from a Styrofoam cup of tea. They were in the back of an ambulance. Her violet eyes stared up at him. They brimmed with uncertainty and fear. Bogo remembered when he'd been in a similar position many, many years ago.

"Officers Grizzoli, Wolford and myself burst in on Officer Wilde and Jackson Crossing engaged in paw-to-paw combat," she explained, her voice trembling. "Upon seeing us enter Officer Wilde was momentarily distracted and Crossing kicked him into the wall. We responded with deadly force. We… We- Oh Chief it's all my fault, isn't it?!"

Chief Bogo was not a hugger. Never really had been but this occasion called for it. He wrapped Judy in a gentle embrace and whispered assurances to her. He knew it wasn't her fault but she would have come to terms with it herself. It would take time just like Nick's recovery. The question was: how much time and what would the results be?

A/N: Multiple apologies for the lack of updates but you know how life is. Anyway, hope you liked the big action scene and I hope you guys are prepared for a dark journey into the psyches of Nick, Judy and multiple ZPD officers. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

 **A/N:** I know it's been a long time but I'm finishing this more for myself at this stage. Still, if there are any old readers out there, welcome back! If there are any new ones, welcome!

He awoke in semi-darkness. He came gasping out of dreams full of broken glass and stabbing needles. Nick looked around. He was in a hospital bed and he was aware of pains that were very far away. They glowed like hot embers all along his body. His leg, his chest and his head were hurting or they would have been had he been unmedicated. He took in his surroundings through the warm haze that surrounded him.

He was propped up in bed, his torso swathed in bandages. Another wrapping covered his head with room for his ears to poke out. Must have been a car accident, he thought. At that sirens flashed in his mind's eye. He shook himself and looked out the window. Rain fell heavily against the darkened pane. The lights of Zootopia's temperate zone glittered wetly. The corridor outside was quiet. It was just past midnight but Nick couldn't remember how he'd gotten here. Come to think of it he couldn't remember what he'd been doing ever since he and Finnick had set out on their popsicle scam.

He began to panic. He knew time had passed but he couldn't remember how he'd spent it. The heart monitor beside the bed began to beep in time with his own pounding heart. His breathing became quick and shallow as images flooded his brain. A cold, bare room. A zebra with murder in his eyes. Murder in Nick's heart. The trembling touch of a small paw. He growled low and loud in his throat.

He saw shapes move behind the windows near the door to his room. The door opened and a wolf in a police uniform looked. The glowing eyes in the darkened room did little to help Nick's mounting panic attack. What was worse was how they widened and the officer mouthed "Oh shit." The door snapped shut and the wolf sprinted away. Nick's hyperventilation continued unabated. More nightmarish images trickled into his brain like oily poison.

He struggled to rise wincing at the dull ache in his head and the sharp tickle in his chest. His paws touched the cold lino floor and his injured leg went out from under him. Nick yelped as he went down. He coughed harshly as broken ribs shifted painfully. He grabbed the bed rail and tried to haul himself up. They found him like that; the otter doctor and police wolf.

"Nick stay there," said the wolf gently, resting his paws on Nick's arms. "Take it easy. Let's get you back up there now."

"Who are you?" asked Nick hoarsely.

"Nick it's me Wolford," said the wolf. "Boy am I fuckin' glad to see you awake. You had us all scared."

"I don't have any cop friends," muttered Nick as the doctor injected a light sedative.

"Sure you do Nick. All your friends are cops."

Concern radiated from the wolf's glowing eyes. As Nick began to drift off Wolford thumbed through his phone and made a call.

"Chief? It's Wolford. Yeah, he's awake but I think we may have a problem.

ZOOTOPIA GENERAL. THE NEXT DAY.

"I've had to sedate him again," explained Dr Strokes. "His panic attacks keep getting worse every time he comes to."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Chief Bogo, looking just as tired and concerned as Wolford did. It weighed on his mind that Judy was a few minutes away as well. She'd held off as long as she could after witnessing what happened to Nick but now she could wait no more. The huge water buffalo sighed and scratched his chin.

"Besides the cracked ribs, concussion and gunshot wound?" replied Dr Strokes. "He's in a severe state of trauma. I don't know what was done to him while he was a prisoner but it's affected his mind far more than his body."

"When I saw him wake up that first time," mused Wolford. "It was like he didn't even recognise me. Like he had amnesia or something. I've only been that scared three times before in my life and I legally can't talk about two of those. The idea of him not coming back is… frightening."

"I sympathise I really do," said Strokes. "But it may not be as bad as you think. Amnesia typically occurs due to blunt force. This is something different. It's as if his memories of being a police mammal and all of the events of the last two years have been locked away. With the right psychological tools and techniques those memories could be, well, remembered again. But we must be careful any exposure to something triggering or traumatic could bury those memories deeper or worse erase them."

"Erase what?" called a voice.

Bogo and Wolford turned. Judy was dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans with a basket of blueberries under her arm. Wolford and Bogo had seen plenty of upset mates before and their own fair share of police widows but they'd be damned if they could remember any of them putting on a face half as brave as Judy was now. Still body language didn't lie. Her ears were flat against the back of her head and her usually pink nose was red around the nostrils. Her eyes were bloodshot despite the smile on her face and her clasped paws shook ever so slightly.

"Judy hey," said Wolford, taking the initiative. "How are you doing?"

"About as bad as I expected," she admitted, the smile wavering. "Maybe worse."

"Barely anything to be upset about," huffed Bogo, suddenly awkward. "Wilde will be fine even if I have to treat him myself-"

"I advise against that," Dr Strokes interjected.

"Besides Hopps," continued Bogo. "The worst is over. The road to recovery begins here. It may be long and winding but we're on it, together."

"Yes sir," managed Judy passed huge globes of tears.

"Would you like to go in Miss Hopps?" asked Dr Strokes, gently. "I'm afraid it's only two visitors to a room in ICU though."

"That's fine," barked Bogo. "Have to head home anyway. Rest up and all that. Lots to do."

With that said the huge water buffalo marched out, tail swishing angrily behind him. Wolford shrugged and looked at Judy. Without another word Judy stretched out her paw. It was more of a demand than a request but Wolford took hold of her tiny paw in his large one without question. The timber wolf lead the bunny into the room surprised at how strong her grip was.

Judy dug blunt nails into her paw and shut her mouth against the moan that threatened to emerge. Her fox lay motionless on the bed propped up on pillows and wrapped in bandages. Tufts of white and red fur poked out here and there. A drip kept him hydrated throughout his long periods of sedation and a heart monitor beeped comfortingly beside him.

"He's dreaming," whispered Judy noting the rapid eye movement beneath Nick's lids. Wolford knew enough about psychology to guess that Nick's dreams were not necessarily good ones. His own mind could be working against him. No matter what the otter doctor had said Nick had a hell of a fight left for him. Probably tougher than the one he'd fought against Crossing.

Judy let go of Wolford's smarting paw and rested both of hers on top of Nick's still paw. Wolford shook out his paw and took a stool. He blinked against the tiredness that itched at his eyes. He and Grizzoli had volunteered to pull consecutive 12-hour shifts keeping watch over Nick. He knew that he and the polar bear felt partly responsible for not acting quick enough in both attempts at rescuing Nick.

He and Grizzoli were very similar. Both had spent time in the special forces but had become disillusioned after the fight against the Animalia Liberation Front had them conducting semi-legal operations on home turf. They'd joined precinct one's Highway Patrol division in an effort to help the city they'd done so much damage against. Often partnered together Wolford and Grizzoli were as close as partners without being actual partners. They often refrained from socialising in the ZPD for fear of losing more friends.

"I'm gonna go grab a coffee," he said through a yawn. "Want anything Hopps?"

"A carrot tea please Wolford," she said without turning around.

"Sure thing," he replied and started to get up.

"Oh and Wolford."

He paused at the door and turned to look into shining violet eyes.

"Thanks. For everything you've done for me and for Nick."

"Sure thing Hopps," he said again.

Wolford left the bunny there to be with her mate. He'd take his time. He took the long way to the hospital's coffee shop. Endless white and green corridors stretched out before him filled with nurses, orderlies and doctors rushing around. This was where he'd been brought all those years ago after the incident at the toll booth. He shook himself. That's in the past Wolfie, he told himself.

He arrived in the coffee shop to another vigil of sorts. Fangmeyer, Clawhauser and Trent Buckton sat around a table full of coffee cups, water bottles and empty donut boxes. Caffeinated eyes rose and widened to greet him. He pulled out a chair and sat, a long sigh emanating from deep within.

"How is he?" asked an unusually sombre Clawhauser.

"The same," answered Wolford. "Doc says his memories of Judy and being a cop are blocked by whatever Crossing did to him."

"Motherfucker," hissed Buckton through his teeth. The stag's antler stumps were still wrapped in cotton padded bandages. Buckshot wounds had been stitched up on his scalp. They all carried their wounds from the raid on Jackson's headquarters differently.

"What happens now?" asked Fangmeyer.

"Now we wait," answered Wolford. "See what the doctors can do. Hope the physical damage clears up without a hitch and pray that the mental damage isn't too bad."

"I wish there was more we could do," complained Clawhauser. "None of this feels right, at all."

They talked for another five minutes or so. The precinct was going through the motions under a heavy cloud. Wolford bet it wasn't just the precinct. Most of Zootopia had looked up to Nick and Judy in some way. There was a heaviness in the air these days and it wasn't just the mugginess of monsoon season. Fangmeyer insisted on buying the coffee and tea. Wolford didn't have the energy to argue.

He made the trip back quickly, aware of how long he'd been gone. What Wolford arrived back to didn't serve to bolster his hopes. He came through the door to Nick's room not to the happy reunion he had hoped for but to something a lot tenser.

"Nick look it's me," Judy was saying quietly.

"That's the second time you've said that," snapped the fox. "And I've told you I don't know any bunnies much less any bunny cops. Why are you here?"

"Hopps I think Nick needs some time with his thoughts," suggested Wolford gently.

"I think you're right Wolford," said Judy in a too stiff voice.

The timber wolf guided Judy out of the room and handed her the tea which she swiftly drank before pressing her self against him and proceeding to soak the front of his uniform.

"It's not that he didn't recognise me," said Judy when the sobs had finished wracking her. "It's that he wouldn't even look at me."

 **A/N:** Be sure to review, favourite and follow!


End file.
